Would You Still Love Me Even If I Wasn't A Girl?
by RomanceNovelistYuki4563
Summary: Shuichi makes a bet with Hiro that he has to dress up like a girl. Getting clothes he runs into a blond stranger, that helps him out. When the blond starts to fall for the girl Shuichi, what will happen when he finds out, maybe he like the real Shu better
1. A Nasty Dare

I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. I hope you like it

* * *

The only sounds that could be heard from Hiro's apartment were the two friends fighting over a stupid dare.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiro do I have to?" Shuichi was looking at Hiro with puppy eyes.

"Yes, I won the bet, which means you have to dress up like a girl for a whole entire week."

"But, Hiiiiiiro don't you think that is a little harsh?" Shuichi gave the puppy eyes to Hiro again and it still failed to work.

"Nope and besides you agreed to the dare and the consequences for losing," Hiro said before turning away from Shuichi's puppy eyes before they started to take affect.

"Yeah, but come on, don't you love me enough to let me slide from this bet."

"Maybe I should," Shuichi started to light up, "but then again I won't."

Shuichi flung himself on the overstuffed couch and put his hand on his head, "Fine, but I have one word for you."

Hiro interrupted, "Yeah and what would that be?"

"Karma." Shuichi started to walk towards the door.

"But why would karma affect me when you lost the bet that you created."

"I don't know. It just will."

"Oh and Shuichi the bet starts tomorrow. See ya at school!" Shuichi gave him a look of dread as he walked out of the door to go shopping.

Outside, the cold fresh air blew against Shuichi's face causing him shiver. Walking to the nearest store, because he didn't quite know how to drive, Shuichi wasn't really paying attention to anyone around him and when he ran into a blond stranger he was startled.

"Watch was you are going you brat." The blond spoke with a cold voice and had golden eyes staring down at Shuichi.

"Ohhhh! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Shuichi fretted over the blond stranger.

"Yeah I am fine," the blond man said taken back by this weird pink haired kid's kindness, usually people would just keep walking.

"Oh, well that is good," Shuichi said to the blond, but noticed he was walking away.

At the store Shuichi was thoroughly confused. He didn't know where to begin looking for girl clothes and he felt stupid even trying to attempt asking a sales person. What was a grown man… okay a 20 year old man going to do. Shuichi was planning to go back over to Hiro's apartment and say that it was over and that he wasn't going to dress like a girl, and have Hiro make fun of him from the rest of his life, when a lady came up to him.

"Miss, are you having any trouble finding what you are looking for." It was insulting to Shuichi to have this woman call him a girl, but it was also very helpful.

"Yeah I was looking for the woman's section."

"Ohh hmmmm, you would probably be in the junior section because you are so small."

"Yeah," Shuichi was confused, "I think that is where I need to go."

"Oh well let me take you there," the woman started to walk away and Shuichi slowly followed. When they reached the junior department the woman took Shuichi around to the many clothing racks, and shoved articles of clothing that she deemed 'cute' for Shuichi.

When he was done choosing the clothes that he would need for the week of torture, with a couple extra articles of clothing from the junior section, he went to the cash register.

It was a man that started to immediately ring up the items, but he kept on giving what Shuichi thought of, as uncomfortable stares.

When he was done ringing up the items he said, "Here you go miss and I will even throw in my phone number for you."

Shuichi was too stunned to speak; this was the second time he was mistaken for a girl. He was a man for crying out loud and it was even more insulting for this ugly, nerdy looking guy to be asking me out. Even if Shuichi was a girl, he would have definitely would have said no to this guy.

"Umm, sorry I am taken." Shuichi said trying to get the guy off of him, who was basically eye fucking him.

"Really who is the lucky guy?" The guy questioned and was keeping Shuichi's bags of clothes away from him.

"Umm, he is right over there," Shuichi pointed to a blond guy who was waiting by the door.

"Ohh, I don't believe you, sexy." Shuichi didn't know what to do.

"Well I will just go get him," Shuichi walked over to the blond guy.

When Shuichi got closer he realized it was the man he had run into earlier, "Umm excuse me, and you see that guy at the cash register. Well he is sort of …hitting on … me, I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend so I could get him off my back."

The blond just stared at him, "No."

"Please, I promise just real quickly,"

"Sure, whatever brat." They walked back over to the cashier.

"It seems you have been bothering my boyfriend," the blond spoke in a cold harsh tone.

"B-boyfriend," the cashier stuttered."

"Yeah you heard me," the blonde spoke with hatred in his voice, which brought a smile to his face.

The cashier turned to Shuichi and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry sir,"

"You better be," the blond turned and kissed Shuichi full on the lips, and to Shuichi that wasn't the worst thing that had happened. The worst thing was that he actually kissed back.

When they broke the kiss the blond whispered, "Your welcome." Shuichi just nodded and the blond walked away.

Shuichi turned to the cashier, "Can I have my bags now?" Shuichi asked.

The cashier handed Shuichi his bags with a disgusted look on his face. When Shuichi left he heard the man mutter under his breath, "Fag."

Shuichi left the store and went straight to Hiro's house, to show him the clothes that he had bought. When he opened the door to Hiro's apartment he was surprised to find the apartment dark. Shuichi listened to see if he could hear Hiro snoring, but he didn't. Although, he did hear a strange noises coming from the bedroom. Not thinking anything of it Shuichi walked into the bedroom without knocking and was shocked at the sight he saw. It was Hiro and Suguru making out on the bed. "Errr, sorry I didn't mean to… umm interrupt." Shuichi backed out of the room quickly deciding to go to his apartment instead.

Walking out of the house and towards his apartment, he was amazed at what he saw. He was even more amazed that guy had kissed him. He couldn't get his lips out of his mind. To bad he would never see the guy again. When Shuichi thought this it brought a frown to his face. Then he realized that he was thinking this about a guy. Shuichi had nothing against gays, he basically just saw what gay men do in bed, but Shuichi wasn't gay was he? No, not possible, he was just curious. It just had been so long since he had received a kiss. That was all; it was just going to his head. Shuichi shook his head; maybe he should just sleep it off.

Shuichi woke up to the phone ringing next to him on his nightstand. "Hello," he answered.

"Hi Shuichi… it is me, Hiro."

"Ohh, hi Hiro are you done?" Shuichi could basically here Hiro blush over the phone.

"Ummm… yeah sorry you had to see that," Hiro apologized then continued, "do you still want to show me what you got."

"Ohh yeah sure, I will be over there in a second." Shuichi was basically out of the house as soon as he hung up the phone.

When Shuichi reached his house he knocked on the door.

"Oh Shuichi it is you, you never knock."

"I didn't want to interrupt anything again." Shuichi saw Hiro blush.

"Hahaha very funny, Suguru isn't here, he had to go home."

"Oh let's hope he took a shower, he wouldn't have wanted to go to his parent's house smelling like sex, would he." Suguru was the only one of us that still lived with his parents even though he was in college with us. I guess it was because he was still a couple years younger than us.

"Shuichi, shut up. So what did you get?" Hiro asked.

"Clothes, but that is boring. You probably would like to know more about the guy that kissed me."

"What?" Hiro looked shocked. "Start from the beginning."

"Okay so I was walking into the store and I run into this guy with blond hair and golden eyes. I say sorry and go on with my day," Shuichi paused for moment thinking about those lips and then went back to what he was saying, "Yeah so then I picked out all of those clothes and I go to the cash register. It's a guy there and he calls me 'miss' which totally pisses me off. To make matters worse he starts hitting on me, so I pretend to be taken. He asks me who and I say a guy over by the door with blond hair."

"Same guy?" Hiro asks.

"Yeah, well anyway the cashier isn't fooled so he says bring him over. So I go talk to him and I get him to come over. The blond guy acts all cool and says 'are you messing with my boyfriend' and kisses me."

"Did you kiss back?" Hiro asks.

Shuichi thought about those lips on his and felt a shudder go through his body, "maybe a little bit,"

"A little bit my ass," Hiro laughed at him.

"I don't know Hiro, he was just so cool," Shuichi smiled to himself.

"I say you are falling for the guy."

"I am not," Shuichi said, but he didn't know if he really meant it, "Besides he is a guy."

"So, love doesn't matter, as long as it is love."

"Hiro I don't even know his name," Shuichi tried to convince Hiro that he wasn't falling for him.

"It doesn't matter what his name is as long as you feel a connection."

"Yeah, whatever I will see you tomorrow," Shuichi headed for the door.

"Remember Shuichi love doesn't come in a shape or form, there is no such thing as right and wrong when it comes to love."

Shuichi just waved goodbye and walked out the door.

When he reached his apartment again, he immediately went and stripped down to his boxers and lay in his bed. All he could think about was those lips.

* * *


	2. Hallway Runins

Here is the much awaited ch.2. I am so happy for all of the reviews I recieved. Thank you. Sorry it took me so long to update I am currently rearranging my room and didn't get a chance to update. Well anyway. I don't own gravitation.

* * *

Eiri Yuki, was not known to be kind to people he didn't know, hell he wasn't kind to half of the people he did know. He especially did not kiss people that he had just met, but he had kissed the boy with pink hair. It was unusual for him to kiss the boy, but even more unusual for the kiss to be on his mind, constantly since it had happened. He realized that it was stupid to think about a kiss from a boy that he would most likely never see again. Even if he did, it wouldn't be like a cheesy we-were-meant-to-be- together kind of love that he put in his romance novels. No, it would be a who-are-you-again kind of love that would never work out. Eiri really didn't believe in love. Love to him was more of a sexual need, than an emotion. Which didn't explain why he wrote about that cheesy love that everyone wishes for, but it sort of explained why he had major writer's block. Writer's block was exactly why he was attending English classes at a local college, hoping to get some inspiration back?

Eiri Yuki was getting ready to enter his first class when a girl ran into him. She had brown hair, but she looked a lot like the boy that had been on his mind ever since he kissed him.

"Sorry," her voice didn't sound masculine, but it wasn't girly.

Eiri helped her up. "Have we met before?" it sounded like a cheesy pickup line.

The girl looked up at him and paused for a while, "Not that I know of."

"Well then maybe we could get some coffee for lunch or something," the girl reminded him so much of the boy.

"Umm… no thanks, I am busy" she said quickly before running down the hall leaving nothing in her trace.

Eiri was stunned for a moment before he whispered, "I never got your name."

Shuichi was shocked, confused, and happy at the same time. He didn't understand why the man he had been daydreaming about for the past few days was here. It wasn't fair, he had finally met the guy of dreams… wait… he finally met someone he liked… wait… someone he could be friends with and of course, while he met this guy, it was when he was dressed like a girl. Shuichi couldn't handle that kind of pressure so he ran straight into his first class (music) and yelled for Hiro.

"Hiiiiiiro, he is here," Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs causing everyone to look at him.

"Who's here," Hiro paused for second, "Ohh him. Why are you freaking out that is a good thing?"

"He saw me when I was dressed like this. It is all your fault Hiro, you made me take this stupid dare," Shuichi had tears running down his face.

"Shuichi it is okay, you will only have to dress this way for the rest of the week. Ohh, and by the way if we didn't have this bet you wouldn't have gotten the kiss you have been fantasizing about," Hiro pointed out to Shuichi.

"I am not," Shuichi denied, but he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"So did you get his name?" Hiro asked anxiously anticipating the answer.

"Ummm, n.." Shuichi started out before he was interrupted.

"Are your serious? You didn't get his name," Hiro knocked him on the head.

"Well I sort of freaked out and ran in here, to tell you," Shuichi looked away from the glare Hiro was giving him.

"Hey did you here Eiri Yuki is here," A girl said to her friend as she walked into the room.

"No way, are you serious? I am his biggest fan," her friend giggled as she spoke to her other friend.

"You're not his only biggest fan, basically all the girls fall for his blond hair and golden eyes," the girls took their seats and Shuichi couldn't hear them any more.

"You know Hiro, the guy they were talking about sort of sounds like the guy who kissed me," Shuichi turned around to face Hiro again.

"Who kissed you?" Suguru walked into the class and took a seat next to Hiro.

"Oh nobody," Shuichi turned away again not wanting to see the two flirt with each other. It was so weird now that they had a relationship and it made Shuichi feel even more alone.

"Shuichi, we have a gig tonight, so don't forget to be there," Hiro tapped Shuichi on the shoulder.

"I won't," Shuichi answered and then put his head down until class started.

After class Shuichi decided to sit down in the grass by the school. He was thinking about how he met the strange blond haired guy today. It was so unbelievable, he had been thinking about that kiss all morning and then he had run into the guy who started it all. Shuichi couldn't help but want to meet the guy again. He needed to find him; he needed to at least know his name. The guy was just so cool, collected, and you can't forget handsome.

Eiri was walking down the hall, minding his own business, when a guy knocked into him. He figured he must be an easy target because this was the second time that he had been knocked down by someone. This time it was a guy with long red hair.

"Hey watch it," Yuki yelled at the red head.

"I'm sorry…," Hiro looked up and stared at the man he had ran into.

"What is your problem," Yuki felt uncomfortable as the guy was staring him.

"Ohh you just look that the guy my friend described to me when some guy kissed him," Hiro looked away from those gold eyes he had been staring at.

"So what if I was the guy, who kissed your friend?" Eiri asked.

"Then I would say come to this club around ten and maybe you will get to see him again," Hiro started walking away from the blond, "Oh by the way, my name is Hiroshi, but you can call me Hiro.

Eiri was left there wondering what to do, if he should go to the club or not.

Shuichi was always nervous before a show, it just worked that way. He was nervous right up until the point when the show started. He really shouldn't have been nervous, since he had played at this club before, but of course he was. Standing there five minutes before the show went on and he felt more nervous then ever.

"Shuichi calm down. I have never seen you this nervous," Hiro sensed what was wrong with Shuichi.

"I don't know Hiro, I feel like something important is going to happen tonight," Shuichi turned to Hiro.

"Well don't mess it up I invited my cousin," Suguru spoke from behind Hiro.

"Who is your cousin, Suguru?" Shuichi asked.

"Touma Seguchi," Suguru said in a nonchalant tone.

"T-Touma Seguchi, the president of Ng? Why didn't you tell us about him sooner?" Shuichi screamed at Suguru.

"Now Shuichi, I am sure Suguru has a good reason," Hiro tried to calm Shuichi down.

"Yeah right, let's hear your good reason," Shuichi glared at Suguru.

"We weren't good enough yet and Touma wouldn't have had us, cousins and all," Suguru stated calmly.

"Yeah that is not a good enough reason for me," Shuichi was getting ready to jump on Suguru when a man appeared.

"You're on in five minutes," he said.

"Thanks Kyo," Hiro replied.

Shuichi turned around and sat on the ground, "You are so lucky we have to go on of five minutes, or you wouldn't be here right now."

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Sorry it was so short.


	3. Misconceptions and Misleads

I don't own Gravitation

* * *

It was 10:05, and Eiri Yuki was still deciding if he should go to the club that the boy was playing at. He had been sitting there for five agonizing minutes before he decided not to go. He told himself he had to write a chapter before he went to bed, but he found himself sitting in his study staring at the clock. _I am not going. He is a guy, and I am a guy. I am not going to go see him_. He repeated this at least twenty times in his head and the next time he looked at the clock it was 10:08. Three minutes had gone by, when it had felt at least like an hour. Eiri told himself that maybe if he watched TV, the time would go by faster. Turning on the TV, which something that he never used, he found himself watching a concert. _Great, now I am watching a concert. Which makes me, think of why I am not at the club right now, Eiri told himself._ He then turned off the TV and started to lie down. Eiri thought that maybe if he fell asleep the time would go by faster. He fell asleep and when he woke up, he looked at the clock it said 10:15. He had slept for five minutes since he turned of the TV.

"Dammit," he said loudly to his apartment as he pushed himself off the couch. Once he was off the couch, he walked into the kitchen, towards the fridge and got a beer out. He figured that if he was going to watch the time go by so slowly he might as well have a beer while doing it.

Sitting on his couch, beer in hand he was contemplating that maybe he should actually go. _No_, he told himself, _I am not going to see a guy. I should be concentrating on girls. Like the girl, I ran into today. Those slim hips and sweet lips… _he stopped himself because he started to think about the boy.

"Maybe I should just go out, but not to the bar," he told his apartment, "yes, I will go to the park or somewhere else."

Shuichi had just finished singing his heart out. He returned from stage and was currently taking a deep breath when Hiro slapped him on the back.

"Hey, best one yet. Did you see anyone to give you inspiration?" Hiro questioned him, wondering if he had seen the blond.

"Not anyone besides Touma Seguchi, who I saw in the corner," Shuichi gave Hiro a weird look.

"Oh… yeah I hope we get signed onto Ng," Hiro smiled, but inside he wondered where the blond was. He was sure the blond was going to come.

"Yeah. Where is Suguru?" Shuichi looked around the room for the missing boy.

" Oh talking to his cousin, I assume."

"Ohh well I think I am going to go for a walk in the park. I'll be there if you need me," Shuichi said as he walked out the back door that was connected to the backstage.

He was sitting on the bench, in the park, that was at least a five-minute walk from the club they had performed at. When suddenly, he felt a chill run down his back. Gathering his skimpy coat around his body trying to keep warm, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a blond-haired man.

"T-t-ouma Seguchi?" He asked the man.

"Yes and I presume that you are Shindou, Shuichi."

"Yes, I am." Shuichi was so nervous talking to the man who was president of Ng and played in Nittle Grasper, his inspiration.

" Well Shindou, I was listening to your band that my cousin Suguru informed about, and I believe you have potential," Shuichi looked at Touma hoping that this was his big break, " And I was thinking that maybe I will have you work for Ng. So if you would like to, please call this number on the card and I will set you up with a producer."

Shuichi just nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it," Touma said as he walked away.

"I won't," Shuichi was practically skipping down to the club where Hiro and Suguru were.

Eiri was sitting at the bar, trying to decide if he should go talk to the cute brunette that kept looking his way. Deciding to give into what his lower half wanted, he walked over to the brunette.

"Are you with anybody?" he asked the brunette as he moved towards her.

"Only if they buy me a drink," she smiled at him.

"Well then I guess I am buying you a drink," he said to the women and then talked to the guy at the bar, "One of what the lady was already drinking."

"So what is that you do?" the brunette asked as if she was interested.

"I'm a writer, but I won't bore you with the details, baby," Eiri said with affection, "I don't even want to waste your time. Let's just say that maybe, you can help me ease my mind (1)."

"Straight to the point, I like that in a man."

"Well I will take that as a yes," Eiri gestured towards the door the woman followed.

Shuichi rushed back into the club as Hiro and Suguru were packing up from their gig they had played earlier.

"I just spoke to Touma Seguchi and we are so going to be famous," Shuichi giggled insanely as he jumped up and down, "and to celebrate, we so have to go somewhere."

"Where do you want to go?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, Hiro. Where do you want to go?" Shuichi asked Hiro.

"Well I don't know, Shuichi. Where do you want to go?" The two asked the same question for over five minutes, before Suguru decided to join in.

"Well, I want to go to this bar that is a couple blocks down from here. We could go there to celebrate." Shuichi turned and looked at Suguru with a shocked look. Who would have thought that Suguru was a drinker? Hiro though, was not surprised by Suguru's suggestion and nodded his head.

"Well then it's decided we should go there," Hiro spoke, which sent Shuichi out of the shocked phase he was currently in.

Together all three walked down to the bar Suguru had suggested, Shuichi smiling all the way.

Eiri was just about to get in his car he adored so much, when he saw him. Well at least it looked like him. Eiri froze in his position, earning a look from the brunette he was supposedly taking home.

"Are we going or not," she asked with agitation in her voice. Eiri paid no attention to her; the boy was so close to him. If only he would look.

"Hey, did you here me? I was wondering if we are going. Or do you need a little inspiration." She walked over to him and started to kiss him. Eiri was pulled into the kiss and tried to break away. When he looked up at where the boy was, the boy was gone and he realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't have a one-night stand with this woman, he needed to have a one - night stand with the boy. Then everything would all right.

"You know I realized that I left my wife at home, with the new baby. I really must get going," he pushed away from her and quickly got in his car locking all doors. She was left standing there with astonishment as Eiri pulled away from her.

"Bastard," she said as she walked away.

Shuichi has been so happy. He had met with Touma Seguchi, president of Ng, and everything seemed to be going his way. How could things have not have been? Right now, he was heading to a bar with his two best friends and he was going to have some fun. Everything was perfect, until he had seen him. The man that had taken over his dreams and was on his mind 99.9 of the time. He had thought for a fleeting second that his day had just gotten better. He had seen the guy of his dreams, and everything was going just fine until he saw the blond kiss the brunette he hadn't noticed before. Then it all seemed obvious, the kiss in the store meant nothing. It was just a kiss, a kiss that he had got himself all worked up about. Therefore, that is what caused Shuichi to melt down and run away from everything he felt. He had ran away from the lips of a man he could never have, and he had ran away from the friends that could never comfort him, when they were so happy themselves.

"SHUICHI," Hiro said as Shuichi separated himself from the group. Hiro looked at the direction Shuichi had been looking and saw the blond haired man, and then he looked back at Shuichi and saw that he was gone.

"Aren't we going to go after him?" Suguru asked Hiro.

"No, he needs some time alone and I don't think we are going to give him any comfort," Hiro held Suguru's hand tighter and looked down at Suguru with a small smile.

"I understand we should check on him later then," he smiled back, but his eyes were filled with concern. Hiro laughed inside, who knew that Suguru actually liked Shuichi.

The next day Shuichi woke up on his small bed and groaned. He then flipped over and looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on his nightstand next to him. It read 11:45, which caused Shuichi to panic because his first class was at noon. He started to put on some pants and a shirt that was hanging haphazardly in his closet. About to leave the door he stopped, "Shit, I forgot. Damn bet."

Shuichi ran back into his room and grabbed a short jean skirt and a green shirt. Again, he was about to the leave the room when he noticed his legs weren't shaved and him being Shuichi, instead of changing he ran into the bathroom and grabbed his razor.

When Shuichi arrived at school, he was 15 minutes late and had a few cuts on his leg. Walking into class, hoping that for some reason the teacher wouldn't notice him, he sat down next to Hiro.

"Mr. Shindou if you are going to be late to my class, maybe you should think about not showing up," the professor gave him a cold stare, as the other students gave Shuichi weird looks from his clothing.

"I will think about that next time sir," Shuichi had brief eye contact with the teacher then broke away.

"Ohh and Mr. Shindou are you ever planning on wearing normal clothes or are you in a major decision between choosing your gender."

Shuichi blushed and the class started to laugh. "I will when the dare is over," he muttered, but no one heard him. The class then went back into session.

"Thanks Hiro," Shuichi said as they walked out of the classroom.

"What? I didn't make you late and distract the whole class with your lovely ensemble," Hiro said defensively.

"Yes you did, because the whole reason I am late is because of you and your stupid dare," Shuichi yelled at Hiro and caused more people to look his way.

"Well at least I can tell you are better from yesterday,"

"Yeah I guess," Shuichi mood changed from joking to serious in a matter of seconds, before he realized that Hiro was changing the subject, "Hey you are changing the subject, no fair."

"Well I got to go meet Suguru," Hiro paid no attention to Shuichi's accusation as he started to walk away.

"Hey don't walk away from me," Shuichi yelled but Hiro continued to walk down the hallway.

Shuichi was standing in the middle of the hall for a moment when he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "He must be really strong, because I don't see how he could walk away from you like that. Especially when all I want to do is come closer."

Shuichi turned around and was faced with the man that he had convinced himself, last night to forget about.

"I don't think you should be flirting with other girls when you have a girlfriend," Shuichi snarled at the blond.

"Who ever said I had a girlfriend?" the blond asked.

"You did when you kissed that girl in the parking lot last night," Shuichi spoke with jealousy in his voice, even though he tried not to.

The blond though for a moment then realized what Shuichi was talking about, "Ohh her, she was just a girl I met in the bar. I was planning on leaving when she forced her self on me."

"Yeah right and I am supposed to believe that?" Shuichi turned away and started to walk.

"Well I could prove it to you over a cup of coffee, maybe then I could change your mind," Eiri Yuki was trying hard to get Shuichi's attention, just as Shuichi was trying equally hard to not care.

"I don't drink coffee," Shuichi spoke in a harsh tone and started to walk away from the man even though his heart told him to stay.

"Well maybe ice cream? You look like the type of girl who would enjoy ice cream," Eiri grabbed Shuichi's arm and pulled him back to him as he asked about the ice cream.

Shuichi smiled inside before turning his face into an angry face, "Oh so are trying to say I am fat?"

Eiri then realized what he had said and quickly revoked himself, "That's not what I meant. You are anything from fat. I just wanted to take you out somewhere, but obviously you don't want me." Eiri had been hoping that maybe by withdrawing Shuichi would then feel bad and say yes.

"Finally you realized something that I have been trying to get through your head all day," Eiri Yuki did not get the response he wanted and started to walk away with little hope. Shuichi saw this and decided to pay attention to the thing he had been ignoring this whole conversation, his heart.

"Wait, maybe me we could do something," Shuichi said shyly. Eiri smiled and then started to turn around and look at the girl.

"Well what would you like to do?" Eiri asked.

"Well first I would like to know your name," Shuichi asked, desperate to know the answer.

"My name is Eiri, Eiri Uesugi. And yours?" he asked.

"My name is Shu…," Shuichi paused he hadn't thought of a girl name, "well that is for me to know and you to have to find out."

"Maybe you should just tell me, instead of the mysterious approach," Eiri Yuki gave her a small smile.

Shuichi paused, while Eiri looked at him expecting an answer, "My name is… Maiko, Maiko Shindou." Shuichi thanked God that he had a sister.

"Well Maiko, where would you like to go?" Eiri asked.

"Well," Shuichi paused and blushed, "ice cream does sound good."

"Okay I will meet you in the front of the school in the courtyard at 3:00. Okay?" Shuichi nodded and started to walk off, when Eiri pulled him back and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Eiri was waiting for the girl to show and was thinking about those lips that he had kissed earlier. They had reminded him so much of the boy's lips, but that couldn't be possible. Eiri figured he had just wanted to believe that they were the boy's lips. He really needed to just get over the boy and get him out of his head. He would go out with Maiko and get all that he could out of her and be done, because after all he was Eiri Yuki. Which meant that he didn't fall in love, not with a girl and most definitely not with a boy, right? Eiri Yuki was thinking this over when he saw Maiko walking towards him.

"Umm sorry I was late, I was talking to Hiro and lost track of time," Shuichi rambled on, but Eiri looked confused. Hiro, that name rung a bell in Eiri's head, he just couldn't remember where he had heard it.

"Oh that is okay, I wasn't here for long," Eiri said and decided to forget about the name, it would come to him later.

They where sitting on a bench in the park with there ice cream in there hands. Eiri decided to start a conversation while Maiko was devouring her strawberry ice cream. He himself had gone with the vanilla.

"So what do you like to do?" Eiri asked the girl.

"I like to sing, sometimes I play at clubs," Shuichi said, but what he said rang a bell in his head.

"Really, that is interesting," Eiri said half-heartedly, trying to think of why signing at clubs rang a bell.

"What do you like to do," Shuichi smiled up at him.

"Well of course I like to write," Eiri looked at her as if she had asked a stupid question, "I am a novelist."

"Oh… I didn't know," shuichi blushed, feeling stupid for even mentioning the question.

"That is okay. It is a nice change to not be known."

"I wish it was the opposite for me, I have always wanted to make it big in the music business. It has been mine, Hiro's and Suguru's goal. You know at our last gig I ran into Mr. Seguchi and he seemed interested in us. "

"Really, Seguchi is my brother-in-law," Eiri voice was filled with apathy.

"That is so cool. I bet it comes in handy, right?" shuichi asked Eiri.

"Yeah sometimes, but he really is a pain."

"Ohh… well why are you at the local community college?" Shuichi asked.

"Well I lost my inspiration and I was hoping to get it back by taking some English classes, to maybe get it back," Eiri stared at Shuichi.

"Ohh I have lost inspiration before, but I always seem to get it back just in the nick of time," Shuichi looked away from the golden eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"Do you were contacts?" Eiri asked Shuichi and Shuichi looked back at those golden eyes.

"No, why?" Shuichi was wondering if he had remembered his eyes from the store that they had met in.

"No reason, they just look really familiar," Eiri concentrated on where he had seen those eyes before, but came up with a blank.

Shuichi started to panic, "Ohh well maybe you just remember them from yesterday…. I mean we really didn't talk to each other."

"Yeah, maybe that is where I saw them. I can't believe I was that stupid," Eiri was disappointed; he had really thought that he had seen those eyes somewhere else, but Maiko was probably right.

Shuichi, not really knowing what to say asked what time it was as a distraction from the uncomfortable silence that had overtaken the moment.

"It is about to turn four," Eiri said as he looked at his watch.

"No way, I promised Hiro I would meet him at four. I got to get going." Shuichi got up quickly and started to run down towards where he was supposed to meet Hiro.

"Thanks for the ice cream," He screamed from where he was at, and kept running.

"Your welcome," Eiri was startled that the girl had left so quickly. He would have at least given her a ride to where she needed to go.

Eiri was sitting in his study, supposedly writing his first chapter, but he was distracted by the name Maiko had said earlier. Hiro, why does that name sound so familiar? Eiri thought for a few minutes and nothing came to him. Then he decided to give up "writing his chapter" and walked out into the living room. That is when he saw the card that the guy with red hair had given him. The card that had the name of the club, that Hiro had wanted him to go to. So that's where he had heard that name, but what if the Hiro, Maiko had been talking about, wasn't the Hiro I had ran into yesterday. The only way to find out was to talk to Maiko, he guessed, but I in the meantime he was going to go to the club and find out about the boy.

"Yeah we had a band play here last night it was called Bad Luck," Kyo the owner of the club said.

"Do you know the band member's names?" Eiri asked the man as he leaned against the bar.

"Why are you interested?" Kyo said with a harsh tone.

"I was supposed to meet someone in the band last night, but I had an emergency and couldn't come."

"Well the guy's are regulars, maybe you can come another night."

"I would be fine if I could have their names," Eiri Yuki gave the man a cold glare that made the man take a step back.

"Well I guess… there are three of them, Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki, and the lead singer Shuichi Shindou."

"Thanks, I might be back to see this band of theirs," Eiri Yuki flashed him a smile before he left.

Shindou, wasn't that the same last name of Maiko? In addition, what about the name's Hiro and Suguru that Maiko had mentioned earlier. Are they the same people? He thought about it, but when Maiko had said that she wanted to be famous, she had mentioned it was Hiro, Suguru's and her dream of being famous. Who was this Shuichi Shindou guy and how where they related to Maiko? All these thoughts rushed into his head as he dialed a number of the man that could help him, Touma Seguchi.

Shuichi had the card in his hand from Touma Seguchi, as he sat in the middle of Hiro's living room. Hiro and Suguru were looking at him, expecting him to ask for the phone to call for the number, but all he did was sit on the floor and stare at the card.

"Shuichi are you going to just sit at the card and stare or are you going to call the number?" Hiro asked Shuichi, which caused Shuichi to jump.

"Hiro, patience is a virtue. Right now I am holding the key to our future."

"Hahahaha… you patient, yeah right," Suguru laughed and grabbed the card from Shuichi's outstretched hand.

"Hey give that back," Shuichi yelled and pounced onto Suguru.

Okay, okay get off me already. The only one allowed to be on me is Hiro," Suguru said with a smug smile.

"Ewwwww, Suguru what happened to the nice, innocent little boy I use to know?" Shuichi asked.

"Heh… Suguru innocent, that is like you with patience. Now Shuichi can you call the number?" Hiro said in a question but it was more like a demand.

"Yeah I guess," Shuichi took the card from Suguru's hand and grabbed the phone, and called Touma Seguchi. Little did he know, that even thought he was taking a big step towards his future, his secret was just beginning to unravel in front of the person he was meant to be with.

* * *

1) It id a line from a Fast Love by George Micheal. Sorry i took so long to update i have just been really busy, but i did try to make it long for you guys. 


	4. Coming Together and Falling Apart

I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters or story line!

* * *

Touma

Touma Seguchi, the most powerful man in Japan, well at least seemed to be, sat behind his desk and listened to his brother- in- law on the phone. It was at first a surprise to hear Eiri's voice, but as soon as Eiri started to talk he saw the reason for the call. It was only for Eiri's benefit, and nothing to do with the well being of Touma. All though this disappointed Touma it was not at all shocking.

" Touma, can you do a background check on a one Shuichi Shindou, and a Maiko Shindou ," Eiri said in a disgruntled voice.

" I suppose Eiri, since I would do anything for you," Touma stated the obvious, but wrote down the name on a piece of paper.

" Bye," Eiri said quickly and hung up.

Not at least shocked by Eiri hanging up on him, Touma thought about the names that Eiri had given him. The first one seemed familiar. He thought it over again, Shuichi Shindou. Where had he heard that name from? As if a sign from God, his office phone started to ring.

" Hello," Touma spoke to his secretary.

" There is a one Shuichi Shindou on the phone for you," The secretary said in a mono tone voice, that drove Touma batty. But this time he ignored it as he heard the name. It was like his job was becoming easier and easier from when he had first became president.

" Put him on the phone," Seguchi spoke into the speakerphone.

" Ok," there was a click and Touma heard a young man in the background talking to his friends.

" Hello, Seguchi, Touma speaking," he spoke in the phone and the talking on the other ended as if God had spoken.

" Ummm… hi, I am Shuichi Shindou," the young man seemed extremely nervous.

" Yes, I know," Once again there was absolute silence.

" Well you gave me your card to contact you… about the band Bad Luck.. The one your cousin is in," As soon as Shuichi said this, it clicked in his mind. He knew exactly who Shuichi Shindou was, but the question was why did Eiri want to know.

" Ahh, I know exactly who you are, if you do not mind," as if anyone minded meeting Touma Seguchi, " I would like to set up a meeting."

" Okay, great," Shuichi sounded pleased, who wouldn't be.

" Well actually, I was wondering if today at 3:00 would be a good time to meet?" Touma asked but didn't really need to wait for the reply.

" Absolutely, we would be honored."

" Okay see you then, Mr.Shindou," Touma said and hung up the phone. He just loved when his job came to him. It always made life so much easier.

Shuichi

As soon as Shuichi got off the phone with Mr. Seguchi Touma, head of Ng productions, he was screaming his head off and running in circles. What else was he suppose to do? How could he not be happy?

" Shuichi what did he say?" Hiro asked wondering what had got Shuichi so excited.

" We are meeting Touma Seguchi at three o clock today," Shuichi yelled at Hiro and ran around in circles.

" Really so soon, that is not like Touma," Suguru who had seemed to go unnoticed finally moved from the couch and sat on Hiro's lap.

" Why do you seem suspicious, maybe he realized that we are just as good as Nittle Grasper," Shuichi questioned Suguru as if he was trying to bring the band down instead of stating a fact.

" Shuichi calm down, I just stated that it was unusual. There is no need to get defensive," Suguru said in a serious tone even though he showed a hint of smile as he watched Shuichi.

" Well we have to start getting ready," Shuichi said as if he had forgotten the whole Seguchi issue and realized something.

" Shuichi it is only 11:45, we have lots of time," Hiro stated.

" Hiro, are you serious, we have to look our best. And right now you don't look your best," Shuichi said in a serious tone.

Hiro, though , pretended to take offense to Shuichi's comment and threw a pillow at his pink head. This caused Shuichi to go wild and start chasing after Hiro. Hiro who had been sitting on the couch with Suguru on his lap had pushed him off , suddenly. This also caused an angry glare from his boyfriend who started to chase after him.

Eiri

Eiri Yuki was sitting at his laptop trying to do a little private investigation work on his own. He needed to find out who this Shuichi Shindou was and who this Maiko Shindou was. If he found this out it could maybe solve his problem, hopefully. But as usual, with his luck he had gotten no where. He just had to hope that Touma would get information on who he needed as quick as possible. Because the one thing that Eiri hated the most was not knowing, it absolutely pissed him off. He wanted to know if the boy that he had been thinking about non stop was this Shuichi person. He needed to find out.

His cell phone started to ring and he looked at the caller id. It was Touma. He thought about not answering it, but he might have news on the Shindous .

" Do you have any information for me?" Eiri said as he skipped any greeting.

" Yes, well sort of. I am going to be meeting this Shuichi Shindou at 3 today. And I know that he is part of a band called Bad Luck, but I have nothing on a Maiko Shindou. Although I do think she might be Shuichi's sister," Touma said ignoring the fact that Eiri didn't even say hello.

" Well maybe I will just happen to stop by your office today," Eiri pointed out .

" It is your choice, but if you do. I will be looking forward to the reunion between you two. I do mean between Shuichi and you of course," Touma stated.

" Well goodbye Touma."

" Good bye Eiri."

Shuichi

Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru enter Ng studios at precisely 2:50. They were ten minutes early and hope that Touma Seguchi saw this as a positive aspect to the band. Especially since Suguru told them that it was a major pet peeve of Touma's for a client to be late. As the group walked to the elevator to go up to the top floor to Touma's office, they found that it was broken. Which meant that they would have to walk the 25 flights of stairs to reach Touma's office. Good thing that they had come ten minutes early.

Shuichi the most energetic of them all, thought that the best way to conquer stairs is to run up them. Which he soon, found out at the tenth flight, that it wasn't. It had only made him sweaty and tired, but he pushed himself to make it. Looking at his watch, Shuichi found that he had only four minutes to reach the top floor and 15 flights to go. Sprinting like a mad man, Shuichi ran up the stairs in a matter of seconds and reached the top with a minute to go.

The secretary who had been starring at Shuichi, was perplexed with a strange look.

" Why didn't you take the elevator?" she asked.

" It was broken, maybe you should have it fixed," Shuichi said in an out of breath tone. As soon as he said it though the elevator dinged and a disheveled Hiro and Suguru stepped out of the elevator.

" What are you doing in the elevator?" Shuichi gave them a dirty look.

" Well we were about to go up to the stairs behind you, but the elevator opened, and you were already halfway there. So we decided to meet you up," Hiro said as he fixed his shirt and tie.

" No you just pretended to hit the button, so you could say the elevator was broken, and then as soon as I was halfway up the stairs you hit the button and you and Suguru got in the elevator."

" Now Shuichi why would I do that?" Hiro asked.

" Because you didn't get enough of him in the car , so you decided to do it in the elevator," Shuichi was about to continue, but her heard a loud clearing of the throat.

" As much as I want to hear about my cousin making out with a man in my elevator, I would like to start our interview," Touma Seguchi spoke and Suguru's face turned scarlet.

Obediently, the three followed Touma into his office and they each sat in one of the three chairs surrounding his desk.

" So as I was saying the other day I would like to have you as one of my band," Shuichi nearly jumped out of his seat but Touma continued, " but like everyone else you have to start out low."

" Yeah, sure," Shuichi pleases with anything agreed.

" How low, cousin?" Suguru, the smart one, asked.

" As an opener for a band called Ask," Touma stated, " and then we will see where you guys will go from there."

" I suppose we can live with that," Hiro said as he looked at his two band member's.

" Well I will give you a producer and I will expect lyrics by the end of the week,"

" Okay," Shuichi was surprised at how the meeting seemed to go by really fast.

" Suguru , I will contact you later with more info, but I have just received note of something that needs my attention," Touma told Suguru.

" Okay well I guess we will be going," Shuichi said as all three of them got up.

" Oh Mr. Shindou, if you don't mind , I would like to ask you a couple questions with out your band members," Shuichi looked confused, and Suguru gave Touma an odd look.

But none of the band members wanted to offend the great Touma Seguchi, so Shuichi remained.

" Umm what would you like to know?" Shuichi was extremely nervous to be left alone in a room with Touma.

" Just a couple of things, because I might need to do an article on your band. It is basically standard procedure of an upcoming new lead singer," Touma said, which was a complete lie.

Eiri

Eiri was on his way to Ng, to see his brother-in-law. He had received a phone call saying that Shuichi Shindou had arrived and that if he wanted to meet him, he had better put his ass in gear. Well he didn't exactly say it like that, it was more like cute scrumptious ass, which totally offended him and crept him out. But he needed to see the kid again, he needed to know what was going on.

Driving like a mad man, Eiri Yuki, reached Ng in a matter of five minutes when it would have usually took him ten. He parked his car carefully and ran inside the well decorated building. As soon as he reached the elevator, it seemed like it took forever to open up, but he knew it was quicker than the stairs. What idiot would take the stairs if he was in a rush?

As Eiri reached the top most level, he was relieved that it was only 3:20, the band still had to be in the meeting with Touma. As Eiri walked to Touma's office he ran into a guy with green hair, that resembled Touma.

" Sorry," the guy said, and Eiri wondered if he was part of the band. If so where was the rest of the band.

" Hnnn, " Eiri grunted pass the man and continued to Touma's office.

Not knocking, Eiri walked right into a conversation between Touma and the guy who he had first met at the store. The guy who he seemed to be on his mind, for the last couple of days.

" Oh Eiri, nice to see you as always," Touma greeted from his all powerful desk.

Shuichi

Shuichi had been sitting across from Touma Seguchi's desk answering weird question, when he walked in. Eiri Uesugi, the guy who had spent only yesterday with. Shuichi was about to say something about how weird it was seeing him, after only seeing him yesterday, but he forgot that was when he was Maiko. So instead he pretended to be uninterested as Touma and him spoke together.

" Oh Eiri, nice to see you as always," Touma greeted .

" Nice to see, you too. I'm sorry though I did not know you were with somebody else," Eiri said with false sympathy, but it went unknown to Shuichi.

" No, it is okay, Mr. Shindou and I were just about to say our goodbyes," Shuichi took this as a hint to leave.

As Shuichi walked out of the office, he was glad. He felt uncomfortable being in a room, with a man that he currently had a major crush on. Pushing the elevator button, he found that he wasn't quick enough to get away from the man, as the man screamed for him to wait. Pressing the hold button on the elevator, he wondered exactly why he did wait for the man.

" I am sorry that I interrupted your meeting," Eiri said again with false sympathy as he moved closer to Shuichi.

" Oh, it is no problem. We were done anyway," Shuichi moved closer to the wall as Eiri moved closer to him.

" Have I seen you before," Eiri moved closer to Shuichi, so their faces were only inches apart.

" N..no I don't think so," Shuichi stuttered as heart beat sped up.

" Oh it must have been another cute boy that I met the other day at the store," Eiri moved closer to Shuichi, and the lips were barely touching. Shuichi blushed and Eiri had him exactly where he wanted him.

" Yeah probably," Shuichi said through mixed feelings of wanting to kiss Eiri and wanting to runaway.

" Oh well then, maybe we should get to know each other ," Eiri pulled away and stuck out his hand, " I am Eiri Yuki."

" Shuichi Shindou," Shuichi said as he shook hands with the man of his dreams.

A Couple Hours Later- Eiri

As Eiri pushed away from his bed, he looked down at Shuichi. He was supposed to feel better, he had gotten what he wanted. Now, he should be able to concentrate, but as he looked down at the boy he realized that he couldn't . He never should have slept with him, because now he wanted more of Shuichi Shindou. He wanted more of something he couldn't have.

" Yuki," Shuichi blinked his eyes and sat up, " Where are you going?"

" To take a shower and when I come back I want you gone," Eiri needed him out, he needed to think.

" Why?" Shuichi questioned him.

" Because I got what I wanted, a good fuck." Eiri walked towards the shower not even waiting for Shuichi's reply.

When he was done the boy was gone and he thought about how he had gotten himself in this situation. A situation that seemed impossible to get out of. He was falling in love with a boy named Shuichi Shindou, no that wasn't possible. He couldn't be in love and what about Maiko Shindou, Shuichi's sister. He had found that out yesterday when the two had talked, but the whole thing was still so confusing.

Maybe he should just stop thinking about Shuichi and go with Maiko. At least she would keep him some what distracted until he would have to end it. Which was probably going to be soon.

Shuichi

Shuichi left Eiri Yuki's apartment in a hurry. He felt the need to get out of there even before Eiri had yelled at him. Everything in his life seemed to be getting more confusing. He was falling in love with a man that he could never have. It would have been easier to accept this, but because of the bet he would still have to see him at school and they were some what dating. Shuichi hated the stupid dare he had made with Hiro, if only it had never happened he could be happy right now. Happy for getting his band somewhere in the music world, but no!!!! He had to think about that stupid jerk face, who seemed to have a split personality. Why did everything strange happen to him?

When Shuichi reached the apartment he shared with Hiro and Suguru , he was exhausted. He just wanted to lay in his bed and sleep the rest if his day off, before he had classes to go to tomorrow. But although that is what he wanted to do, like the rest of his life, that plan started to go wrong as he walked in and saw Hiro and Suguru half naked, making out on the couch.

" You guys do you have to do that?" Shuichi asked them as he walked in the kitchen, because obviously he wasn't going to get any sleep.

" Umm yeah we do. Why are you home?" Suguru asked.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Shuichi called from the kitchen.

" Me and Hiro thought you would be busy with Eiri Yuki right now," Suguru stated.

" Yeah, what happened?" Hiro asked.

" He kicked me out, and I don't feel good. So I would appreciate if you guys could at least keep it quiet," Shuichi said as he walked to his room. Even though he was tired he most likely would not be able to sleep.

" We'll try," Hiro laughed and started to kiss Suguru.

" Thanks," Shuichi told them and went in his room, to think about how he was going to solve his problems. All his problems that seemed to focus on a certain blond haired man. A man, who Shuichi seemed to think about non stop for the last couple of days. Man was his life pathetic.


	5. Getting to the Truth, Maybe?

I do not own Graviation or any of its character!!

* * *

Eiri

It was the fifth time that Eiri had to erase what was supposed to be his next chapter. It just turned out to be crap, pure crap. His writing had been like this ever since Shuichi Shindou left his house. He should have been content, but of course not. Now he was stuck here in his office, trying to write a decent chapter without having to erase it and start all over. It seemed impossible to find the inspiration to continue his story that he had already started and was contemplating giving it up when his phone started to ring.

" What," Eiri growled, but actually was happy to have a distraction if only for a moment.

" I found out about Maiko Shindou," Touma spoke in a monotone.

" Tell me then," Eiri yelled at Touma.

" Well she is Shuichi's sister and she is currently a senior at public high school,"

" Hnnn, well what about Shuichi Shindou?"

" He is a sophomore at the college that you are currently attending. He is also in band called Bad Luck, which you already know, and his two friends are Hiroishi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki,"

" Is that all?"

" Well yes the facts that you would like to know. Unless you want to know about their parents lives?"

" No…. and thanks," Eiri mumbled the last part of the sentence, but Touma still managed to hear him.

Touma was smiling at Eiri's words, " Your welcome."

"Oh and Touma," Eiri said quickly before Touma hung up.

" Yes Eiri?"

" Can I have Shuichi Shindou's number?"

" Of course," Touma said and then gave him the number.

" Bye."

When the conversation was over, Eiri was puzzled. He didn't understand that if Maiko Shindou was a high school senior then why was she hanging around the college that he was (and supposedly Shuichi Shindou) went to. Maybe she had just been there to see her brother or maybe some how they had decided to switch places. After all they did look a like. But for now Eiri really didn't care, he just wanted to see Shuichi again. And then maybe after he saw him, he could write his freaking chapter.

Shuichi

Shuichi was lying on his bed, thinking about that jerk, Eiri Yuki when the phone stared to ring. Not feeling up to answering it ,he let it ring until the answer machine picked up.

" Shuichi, this is me Eiri. I was just wondering if you would like to get together some time soon. I know we weren't off to a good start, but maybe I can fix that." Eiri said with his conceited tone.

Running to find the phone to answer it before Eiri hung up, Shuichi found himself to late. Picking up the phone Shuichi called the number on the caller i.d. and dialed. The phone rang three times before the Blond God answered the phone.

" Hello," Eiri said politely because he knew that it was Shuichi.

" Ummm… it is me Shuichi," Shuichi stumbled over his words as he spoke.

" Oh.. What would you like brat?" Eiri tried to remain nice and friendly but the 'brat' had slipped out.

" Well you called and you asked if we wanted to go out… well I was wondering if you would like to meet me at my gig two days from now," Shuichi spoke the words quickly but Eiri understood him.

" Maybe brat, I might show up. Where is it?" Eiri asked.

" Umm it is at a club called Supersonic."

" Well I might be there," Eiri said and then hung up.

Once the phone call had ended Shuichi jumped for joy. " I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH EIRI YUKI!!!" Today had turned out to be a good day for Shuichi Shindou.

Eiri

Eiri wasn't surprised that the brat had called right back. But now the only problem was deciding if he should go. He hated clubs. He absolutely had the crowded place filled with screaming girls and drunk guys. Although he wanted to see Shuichi, because he really needed another one night stand with that cute little boy. Or would that be a two night stand? Eiri really didn't care what the name for it was but he would be glad to have the boy as his sex slave. It would be easy, just to keep him around and make no commitment at all. It was already obvious that boy was already drooling over him, he would never know the difference between a serious relationship, and a one with just benefits that boy would offer. They could be friends with benefits, except for the friends part. Yes!! His plan all made sense. He would also mess around with Maiko Shindou while he was fucking her brother. Two for one. Now Eiri couldn't wait until two days from now when he would see the boy. But for now he would keep himself occupied with Maiko.

Shuichi

His alarm went off, reminding him that it was yet another day to get up and dress like a girl. As Shuichi rose from his nice comfy bed, he realized that he just had one more day and then it would be his gig at Supersonic. That was his only motivation, besides being able to see Eiri Yuki. Getting dressed in black leggings, a short skirt, and a long red sleeve shirt with a black lacey camisole underneath, he was ready. Although he preferred dressing like a guy, he didn't mind wearing girly clothes. As long as he looked good, it didn't matter. As a matter of fact he was getting used to his clothing and was glad that he could color coordinate.

Once Shuichi was dressed he went into the bathroom, put his makeup up on ( eyeliner and mascara), and he brushed his teeth. Once he was done he went into the kitchen and was surprised to see that Suguru was not in there. Either was Hiro. Figuring that they had not got up yet, he knocked on their bedroom door. Getting no answer, he decided to go in and see if they were there. When he opened the door, he found Hiro and Suguru in an interesting position. Not really embarrassed, because he had caught them many times before he told them to get ready and left the room. Once his deed was done he decided to watch TV for a little bit before it was time for his first class. While he was watching TV he started thinking about the blond man that made his heart skip a beat every time he saw him. He couldn't wait until he saw him at his concert. It would be amazing. Shuichi figured that once the show was over, Yuki would come up to him and kiss him and then once the kissing was over they would go back to his place. Just thinking about the things that Yuki might possibly do to him tomorrow night, made Shuichi excited and it didn't help that Hiro and Suguru decided to walk in the room as this happened.

" Thinking about Eiri Yuki?" Hiro asked as he looked at his friend on the couch.

"……. No, I was just thinking about you Hiro," Shuichi joked, but was also trying to change the subject.

" Oh I am flattered Shuichi, but you no that kind of relationship is forbidden between us," Hiro went along with Shuichi.

"Oh, but Hiro we have done it before and Suguru has never figured it out," Shuichi took the joke a little to far and was immediately yelled at by Suguru.

" Shuichi, don't talk about secret affairs with my boyfriend," Suguru got offended even though he knew it was a joke.

" Suguru , baby calm down. It was only a joke," Hiro said as he walked over to Suguru's side, " He could never have me, because I am with you.

" Yeah like I ever wanted you," Shuichi joked.

" You should, he is amazing, if you know what I mean," Suguru smirked.

" Ewww I didn't want to know that," Shuichi said.

" Yeah right, then why do you always come into our bedroom when we are busy?" Suguru questioned.

" Because if I don't, then you guys will never separate from each other long enough for me to get to my class.

" Okay you two, let's get going before we are late," Hiro interrupted the soon to be fight that Shuichi and Suguru got into every morning.

" Okay," they said in unison.

Eiri

Eiri was waiting for Maiko to show up for school so he could keep himself occupied until tomorrow night when he saw Shuichi. But if he continued to wait, he would be late for his class. Deciding to skip his class and wait for Maiko he went to relax in the courtyard to keep an eye out for her. It wasn't like his class was truly all important anyway. He already knew how to write, he just needed inspiration, which he thought he had found. Walking towards the courtyard he saw Maiko running towards the building. 'Finally she had arrived' Eiri said to himself as he decided to stop her by calling out her name.

" Maiko," but she didn't turn around.

" Maiko Shindou," Eiri called again this time getting her to slow down and have her turn around.

" Yes," she said as she walked up to Eiri.

" Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me," Eiri said as he put on his fake charm.

" Ummm.. I have class right now," she said but was obviously thinking about cutting the class.

Trying to get her to come, Eiri walked up to her and whispered in her ear, " So do I, but I decided to be bad. Do you want to bad with me?"

" Y…Yes," she said and we walked towards his car.

Shuichi

Shuichi found himself sitting in Eiri's car, not quite knowing where he was going. He couldn't even believe he was sitting in his car. It was just that every time that Eiri talked to him while he was ' Maiko' he was just so much nicer and sexier. Maybe it was because he was dressed as a girl and not his normal boy self. What ever it was that made Eiri nicer, he liked it.

" So where are we going?" Shuichi asked.

" You'll find out when we get there."

" Are we almost there?" Shuichi asked another question.

" Yes, no why don't you stop asking questions so it will be more of a surprise," Eiri said while letting his cold nature slip through the cracks.

" Okay," Maybe he was just always cold towards people.

It took five more minutes before they reached the destination , which was Eiri's house.

" So why are we at y.," Shuichi caught himself before he said your, because he wasn't supposed to know where Eiri lived, " so why are we here?"

" I thought that instead of going out somewhere we could relax at my apartment," Eiri smirked as he got out of the car.

Shuichi was having a panic attack because what if Eiri wanted to have sex with him, then he would find out the truth. So Shuichi's goal was to stay away from Eiri as much as possible. If it was possible. As they walked up the stairs and into the building, Shuichi's nerves grew. It seemed that the closer they were to Eiri's apartment, the more nervous he became. Well nervous and excited. Shuichi remembered the apartment all to well, and he did not want to repeat the incident that happened a few days ago, again. Well at least not in a skirt. As the elevator beeped signaling them to get on, he was scared. The last time he had been in an elevator it was very…close. When the elevator doors closed Eiri immediately moved closer to Shuichi.

" Have you ever kissed someone in an elevator before?" Eiri asked as he moved closer to Shuichi. It was déjà vu all over again for both of them.

" Yyyes I have," Shuichi stated.

" Well good, because then you will have experience," Eiri moved closer to Shuichi.

" Maybe I don't want anymore experience," Shuichi moved away from Eiri by dodging underneath his arm.

" Why not?" Eiri asked, but as soon as Shuichi was about to come up with a lame answer the elevator beeped, this time signaling them to get off.

Eiri then lead the way to his apartment, and Shuichi followed in apathy. When Eiri opened the door he grabbed Shuichi and pulled him in and started to kiss him.

Overwhelmed by Eiri kissing him, he let himself go only for a moment until he realized he was under disguise. He could not let Eiri get to him, unless he wanted to give away his secret. Which he did not. Pulling away from Eiri, Shuichi took a big breathe before he spoke.

" I don't know who you think I am, but I am not that kind of b..girl," Shuichi spoke with a bit of irony, because he was that kind of boy.

Eiri paused for a moment, usually when someone told him no he would end it immediately. But with Maiko, he wanted to give her respect. Well at least enough respect for a little while until, he got what he wanted.

" I am sorry, my actions were a bit rash," Eiri apologized.

" You think?"

" Well maybe we should sit down and get to know each other," Eiri basically gagged on his sentence, but he still said it. Thinking about the whole situation, Eiri really didn't know why he kept Maiko around, maybe because she looked like her brother. Or maybe he wanted information, but what ever it was he sat down and listened to what she had to say.

Shuichi sat down on the couch, wondering what they were going to talk about. He really hoped it was an easy conversation, where it didn't involve giving away his identity.

" So Maiko do you have any siblings?" Eiri asked getting straight to the point.

" Yes a sis… I mean brother," Shuichi almost slipped up again for the third time.

" A sister or a brother?"

" A brother, it's just he acts more like a sister, so I mixed up the words," Shuichi covered quickly.

" Oh."

" What about you?" Shuichi asked.

" A sister and a brother. I don't really talk to them."

" Oh." the two soon fell into an awkward silence.

" Do you like music," Eiri asked suddenly.

" Yeah, why," Shuichi wondered.

" Well there is this band playing at Supersonic tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go," Eiri said and Shuichi basically fainted. What was his excuse going to be now.

" Umm… I can't," Shuichi said quickly.

" Oh why not?"

" Umm…. I am busy."

" Oh well there is this really great lead singer named Shuichi Shindou that is going to be playing there," Eiri said trying to see what Maiko would do.

" Really you think he is great… I mean I have never heard of him," Shuichi just wanted to leave the room NOW!!

" Really, well I thought that since you two shared the same last name you might be related," Eiri stated.

' Shit' Shuichi screamed in his head, " Okay you caught me. I can't go because I promised my brother I would be there solely for him,"

" Ohh, well, then I might see you there ," Eiri said in defeat. He was hoping to get more answers.

Later that night Shuichi

Shuichi was lying on his bed, thinking about the web of lies he had created. 'Stupid dare that Hiro came up with', he cursed silently . Although if it wasn't for him he might not have meet Eiri. But he would also not be in this stupid mess. He had lied and told Eiri that he would see him at Supersonic not only as Shuichi, but also as Maiko. How was he supposed to pull that one off? Maybe he would just stand him up as Maiko and just worry solely on being himself. That sounded easier than being two places at once.

Finally being able to rest, Shuichi drifted into a peaceful sleep filled with beautiful gorgeous Eiri Yuki's floating around his head.

At the concert

Shuichi was standing backstage feeling completely nervous. He didn't know why, he had performed at many clubs. Maybe because now it was his big chance, he would either fail or pass the challenge and be on his way to becoming a rock star. Standing backstage he was so lost he didn't realize that someone dangerous to his plan had come until she hugged him. It was his sister.

" What are you doing here?" He practically screamed.

" I came to see my big brother perform, of course," Maiko sounded offended.

" Well can you at least maintain hidden," Shuichi spat out .

"Why?"

" Because I sort have gotten my self into a mess," Shuichi looked down as he spoke.

" How?"

" I will tell you later," Shuichi said, he just wanted her gone, before she ruined everything.

" Fine."

" Now can you leave," Shuichi said basically pushing her out the door.

" No," She smacked him across the head.

" Please for the sake of your older brother's sanity and love life," Shuichi just needed her to leave.

" I suppose if it is for those reason's, but you better tell me first thing tomorrow," She huffed.

" Fine, love you." Shuichi said, trying to make up for being mean to his sister.

" Love you too." Maiko left backstage, but she didn't leave the club.

Eiri

Eiri had finally made into Supersonic just in time to hear Shuichi's band play. He was looking forward to seeing the cute boy. He especially couldn't wait until after the concert , when they would "reunite". As Eiri laughed to himself, he caught a glimpse of a brunette that looked an awful lot like Maiko. Deciding to go against going after her, he remained in his spot staring at the boy who had just came on stage.

Shuichi

Shuichi practically jumped on stage while his band members followed.

"Hello my name is Shuichi Shindou, and these are my band mates Suguru Fujisaki, and Hiroshi Nakano. We are Bad Luck," Shuichi screamed but the crowd wasn't to proud.

" We are the opening act for ASK, but soon you will know our name, this is our song The Rage Beat."

As soon as Shuichi finished his sentence the music began. It was upbeat and caught everybody's attention. Shuichi was pumped until Shuichi's attention was caught on Eiri. He hadn't expected him to really show up. Shuichi was so shocked he forgot to come in on his intro. Looking at Hiro, he found Hiro giving him a dirty glare. Shuichi figured that he was going to fail. Well that was until he saw his little sister in the crowd. How could she still be there? He had told here to leave. But even though she didn't Shuichi couldn't let his own little sister down. Giving Hiro another glance, he signaled to restart the song, and this time he was going to do it right.

After Bad Luck's opening was over Shuichi went backstage to find the blond waiting for him.

" Hello brat," Eiri said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

" What did you think?" Shuichi asked.

" You have zero talent, but the idiots out there seemed to like it."

" Thanks I guess," Shuichi said shyly as he moved closer to Yuki.

" Come on brat, I came all this way. Let's get going," Eiri said as he pulled Shuichi with him. Eiri wanted to be alone with the brat.

Luckily as Shuichi and Eiri left, Maiko Shindou decided to congratulate her brother, but found the backstage empty. She wondered where he went, maybe he was with his " mess".

* * *

I am sorry that it took forever, I actually had it done but I didn't post it. Anyway I hope you liked it! 


	6. Confusion and Feelings

I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.

* * *

Shindou, Shuichi was sitting in Eiri's car absolutely quiet. He was thinking about everything that he had gotten himself into. His life had become a huge ball of confusion and he couldn't figure out if he was happy with it or not. Well he was happy with certain parts, like maybe earning a record deal and being with Eiri. Although Eiri, was a big part of the ball of confusion even though he enjoyed being with him, he was just so confused. It was just like a mix of emotions and they had all caught up to him, while he was sitting in Eiri's car.

" Are you okay, brat?" Shuichi just gave him a confused look, " I mean you seem to quiet."

" Ohh sorry," Shuichi apologized readily, but then went back into his silence.

" Well what the hell is a matter with you?"

" Nothing, do you want me to speak?" Shuichi asked.

" No," Eiri denied.

" THEN WHY ARE YOU COMPLAING?" Shuichi screamed, which surprised Eiri and himself. Shuichi Shindou was never like this and he didn't know why.

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

" I DON'T KNOW?" As soon as Shuichi answered, tears followed.

" Now why are you crying?" Eiri was very tempted to stop the car and leave Shuichi on the street, but for some reason he listened to what the boy had to say.

" I don't know," Shuichi just cried more.

" For God's sake just stop crying and act like a man. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were a girl on her period."

" I am sorry," Shuichi just continued to cry.

" What will make you shut up?" Eiri just wanted to make the crying stop.

" Ummm…. What about some ice cream?"

_Definitely a girl on her period, _Eiri thought but instead said, " Sure, but you owe me."

" Okay," Shuichi said with a huge smile, but it was forced.

The rest of the car ride was silent as Eiri took Shuichi to the ice cream parlor. Shuichi was thinking once again. It just seemed to him that he wanted to tell the truth because it was breaking him up in side, but that was the problem. Shuichi figured that if he told Eiri the truth then Eiri would reject him and he couldn't live with that. He just couldn't be rejected, because Eiri held the key to his heart in his hand. Eiri just did not know it yet.

" We're here."

" Ohh okay," Shuichi got out of Eiri's car and walked up to Ice cream place with Eiri beside him.

They ordered, Shuichi with Strawberry and vanilla ice cream and Eiri with Strawberry and chocolate. Then they sat down and once again silence fell around them, which was strange with Shuichi there.

" So," It was Eiri trying to make the conversation.

" Huh?" Shuichi looked up from his ice cream.

" So are you always like this when you are done from a concert?"

" No, I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry," Shuichi said and then it was silent again.

" Well after this do you want to go back to my apartment?" Eiri asked.

" I guess," it was silent again.

" Okay I can not take this! I know it is surprising, but I don't like awkward silences."

" What?" Shuichi said because he wasn't pay attention.

" Okay come on brat we are going to my apartment now!!," Eiri got up and was getting ready to pull Shuichi out the door when Shuichi said something.

" What? No, I don't want to go," Shuichi just wanted to clear all the thoughts out of his head, he needed to talk to some one.

" Come on brat, let's go," Eiri was once again trying to pull him.

" No!!," Shuichi yelled and the paused, " I will see you later." Shuichi walked out the door.

Eiri

_That fucking brat, he left me. He left me standing in the ice cream shop with a million people staring at me. Who the hell does he think he is? He can't leave me, Eiri Yuki, I am what everyone wants. No one can tell me no. God, I am so mad right now. I just want to call him up and… and what? What would I say? He was actually pretty brave telling me off, no one tells me off. Well almost no one. He also looked really cute while he was sitting there thinking. No!! I am mad as hell at him. He pissed me off. He is such a brat. _Eiri thought all of this as he was driving back to his apartment alone. He was so mad and then completely astonished that, that brat had told him off.

Shuichi

Shuichi was lying in his bed, waiting for his sister to bring him something to drink. After he yelled at Eiri, he called her and asked her to pick him up. He could always count on his sister, especially since Hiro and Suguru were most likely busy.

" Shuichi I am back. So do you want to tell me what is going on?" Maiko Shindou said as she sat down on the bed.

" Well it all started….," and Shuichi told her the whole story.

" Well I think you should tell him," Maiko said.

" I know but…,"Shuichi was cut off.

" But what? Come on Shuichi you impersonate me, you are not even close. And besides, when he finds out on accident rather than having you tell him, you will hurt both of you."

" I know," Shuichi just sighed into his pillow.

" I don't think you do. You know Shuichi you come to me often, shouldn't it be me coming to you since you are older?" Maiko questioned trying to change the subject to make Shuichi more comfortable.

"Well I guess, but I am sure you wouldn't want my advice," Shuichi said as he pulled himself from his pillow and smiled.

" Good point."

" Hey, you weren't supposed to agree!!" Shuichi screamed and hit his sister with a pillow.

" Well it is the truth," Maiko threw the pillow back.

"Oww," Shuichi rubbed his head.

" It is pillow, baby."

" Hey I am not a baby," Shuichi defended himself.

" Well look who is back to their normal selves," Maiko smiled.

" That is because you can always cheer me up."

" Yepp , but I should be going. Promise me that you will solve this problem," Maiko got up to hug her brother.

" I will try," Shuichi smiled and hugged his sister.

That night as Shuichi laid in his bed, he felt ten times better. Although he felt really bad for yelling at Eiri. He was worried that he had ruined his chances.

Eiri

Eiri had the phone in his hand, he was planning on calling the brat, but he decided against it. He put the phone the down, only to pick it up again. Contemplating what to do, Eiri sat on the couch and smoked a cigarette. He finished three before he decided to call the brat. Hopefully he wouldn't answer, and he could convince himself that he had tried.

The phone range three times before someone answered. _Damn_.

" Hello," someone said as they had clearly been woken up.

" Is Shuichi there," Eiri felt nervous for some reason and it pissed him off.

" Hold on, may I ask who is calling?"

" Eiri Yuki."

" Ohh… you," _What the hell does that mean _, Eiri thought but he didn't say anything. The next thing he heard was shuffling around and then the next voice he heard was Shuichi's.

" Hello," Shuichi sounded like he had just woken up, also.

" It's me, Eiri," Eiri didn't know what to say.

" Ohh Eiri!!" Shuichi practically screamed, obviously he was back to normal.

" Yeah I just wanted to say, I am s..," Eiri paused, " I am sorry."

Shuichi smiled when he heard what Eiri said, " Ohh don't worry about it. I wasn't really like myself either."

" Ohh well I guess I will let you go. That's all I wanted to say," Eiri was about to hang up when Shuichi stopped hi.

" Wait, Don't you want to make it up to me," Shuichi blushed at the words that he said.

" Maybe, brat," Eiri smiled, he had Shuichi Shindou, right where he wanted him.

" Well I think you do."

" We'll see about that brat."

" Oh well how you can see if you aren't here," Shuichi smiled, he had Eiri Yuki, right where he wanted him.

" I will be there in five minutes, be ready," Eiri was about to hang up again but Shuichi stopped him.

" Wait, don't you need my address," This time Eiri blushed at his stupidity.

" Oh, well give it to me," Shuichi did and then he hung up.

Shuichi was about to go back to his room and get some clothes, when he saw Hiro.

" Who was that?" Hiro asked him.

" Eiri," Shuichi stopped and turned to Hiro.

"Shuichi don't you think that you are moving a little fast. I know you already had sex with him, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

" I won't. I know what I am doing," Shuichi told Hiro, but he wasn't sure his words were true.

" I don't think you do," Hiro just looked at his friend.

" You're right I don't, but then again I never do and I always turn out okay," Shuichi smiled

" True," Hiro paused, " I guess I should let you live your life, right."

" Yeah, but you can always butt in sometimes," Shuichi smiled and walked over to his best friend and gave him a hug.

" Well I got to go get ready."

" Okay,"

Shuichi got ready and was done just in time, because Eiri was already waiting for him. He ran down the stairs and ran to Eiri's car.

" Hey," Shuichi smiled up at Eiri.

" Hey,"

Hiro

Hiro was sitting on the couch thinking about his best friend. He just didn't want to see his friend get hurt. Shuichi had always looked up to him for advice and now he really didn't need it. That scared him the most, that Shuichi wouldn't need him. He couldn't imagine his life with out his best friend in it and he hoped that it would never happen. That is why he really didn't like Eiri, he was taking his best friend away from him. Also Hiro didn't really trust him, especially since he was cheating on Shuichi with well, Shuichi. But still it was the point that he was just using Shuichi and once again Shuichi ignored the obvious facts.

" Hiro, stop worrying and come to bed," Hiro looked up at his lover, Suguru.

" I will in a little bit," Hiro gave a Suguru a sad smile.

" Hiro, I know that he is your best friend and all but he needs to live his own life. He can't always depend on you," Suguru said as he sat down next to Hiro on the couch.

" I know, it is just that I have always been there and now he doesn't need me anymore."

" Yes he does, he just doesn't need you quite as much as he use to. He has grown up, as hard as that is to imagine," Suguru laughed at that image.

" Yeah, I guess," Hiro smiled, he loved when Suguru laughed.

" Come on, let's get back to what we were doing," Suguru grabbed at Hiro's hand to pull him up.

" What sleeping?"

" Well before that," Suguru pulled Hiro to the bedroom.

Shuichi

Shuichi was looking at Eiri as he slept. He was just so peaceful when he slept. Shuichi couldn't help but, to feel something when he looked into Eiri's face. It was so amazing to see him let his guard down, and he only got to see every once in a while. He wondered why Eiri was always so on guard. Why he never let anybody get close to his heart? He thought it was probably a person that Eiri loved and they broke his heart. They probably lied and deceived him, sort of like what he was doing. Shuichi knew that he should probably tell Eiri the truth, it was just that if he did, he could so easily be kicked out. Shuichi knew that he would probably hurt himself and Eiri, but his heart was as sensitive like Eiri's and he couldn't lead himself up to heart break. No matter if it was the right thing, he couldn't do it, he would rather wait. Take what he could get and maybe, just maybe, they would both be happy.

Shuichi thought all about this as he got up and gathered his clothes. He was going to leave before he would get caught in those golden eyes.

" Shuichi?" to late, Shuichi turned around and looked at those golden eyes.

" Yeah?"

" Where are you going?"

Shuichi paused, " To the bathroom."

" Ohh okay, make sure you come back brat," Eiri said before he turned onto his stomach once again.

" Okay."

_Damn I got caught,_ Shuichi thought, but he went to the bathroom anyway.

Eiri

_The brat was going to leave _, Eiri thought. He just didn't know why that would upset him. Usually he wanted people to get out of his bed and out of his house, but with Shuichi he wanted him to stay. Especially to stay in the bed. And it hurt to find Shuichi leaving it, on his own free will. _Why would he want to leave?_ Eiri thought as his head filled up with insecurities. It was so strange, he was never insecure. Why now? What did that brat do to him?

" Eiri,"

" Yeah, brat?"

" Umm… ,"Shuichi paused not knowing what to say.

" Go ahead say it, or I will," Shuichi just gave him a confused look.

" Say what?"

" Don't act like you don't know."

" I don't know," Shuichi was very confused by how Eiri was acting.

" Get out!!," _I know that is what you want to do,_ Eiri said the rest in his head.

" Eiri?" Shuichi just looked at him, but he received no answer. After a certain point Shuichi just grabbed his clothes and left. Maybe that was the pain that Shuichi was thinking about earlier. The pain of having his heart broken.

A week later

Shuichi was sitting in Touma's office along with Hiro and Suguru. He was waiting for Touma to say something, but it seemed like the blond was taking his time.

After a few more moments, " Well Shuichi, I have decided that I like your band and I am willing to give you a try. Sakano, your manager is now going to become your producer and you are going to have a new manager."

" Who, cousin?" Suguru asked as he sat back in his chair looking as professional as Touma himself.

" You wouldn't know him, but you will meet him in a few days. He is planning on flying over from America."

" America, really. I am so excited." Shuichi was basically jumping up and down.

" Yes, but right now you three should be concentrating on your new gig."

" New gig," Hiro spoke for the first time.

" Yes new gig."

" Where?" Shuichi and Suguru asked.

" At Pandemonium," Touma stated as if it wasn't a major accomplishment, since Pandemonium was the greatest club ever. Especially since it was always full with people.

" Really?" Shuichi was so excited.

" Yes, but if you mess this up, I will have no choice but to drop you. You only have one chance and you better start working on it,"

" Okay, we will," Shuichi stated.

Later that night

The three of them had just got home after working at the studio to get a new song for their performance. Shuichi was exhausted, but he had something to do first. He had to call Eiri, he hadn't spoken to the blond in a week, him or Maiko. He missed him, but it seemed like the blond was avoiding him, well most likely every body. Shuichi didn't really care because he was going to call the blond any way, no matter what.

The phone rang five times before it went to voicemail.

" Eiri, it is me Shuichi. I was just wondering if you would like to meet me at my gig in a week at club Pandemonium. I would really appreciate it and besides we really need to talk. Okay bye,"

Eiri listened to the message and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not. At least he had a week to decide.

* * *

Thanks for your all of your reviews I deeply appreciate it!! I tried to put everything some of you guys wanted, so i hope you like it!! I will post quicker next time because i am in the mood to write!! Wooo hooo


	7. Boyfriend or Girlfriend?

I don't own gravitation or any of its characters.

* * *

Eiri

" Eiri, it is me Shuichi. I was just wondering if you would like to meet me at my gig in a week at club Pandemonium. I would really appreciate it and besides we really need to talk. Okay bye,"

Eiri listened to the message and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not. It seemed to Eiri, that he did not know what he wanted anymore. He wanted the boy and he wanted the sex, but he didn't want the emotions that came with that package. He was suffering and to top it off, he had not left his apartment in a week. Although he needed to get out, he just couldn't leave. He couldn't leave until his thoughts were clear and he knew exactly what he was going to do. You see, he was an extremely planned person. He always knew what he wanted to do, before he did it. But it was strange that the one time he needed that skill he couldn't use it.

" Shit," Eiri swore as he looked up at the computer screen and realized that he had been writing down what he was feeling.

" Damn it, Shuichi," Eiri swore as he erased everything that he had written. He was so mad at that stupid brat. How could he walk out on me? Me?? Eiri Yuki?? Even though I forced him to leave. But he was going to leave any way, right? Eiri didn't seem to know the answer and that pissed him off even more. He always knew the answer. He always knew what to do. Why was it that when that stupid brat was in his life, he forgot. He forgot how to do everything that he had always been able to do.

" I have to get out of this fucking house before I do something stupid, like call that brat," Eiri said aloud to himself.

The next thing he knew he was in the park sitting on a bench, thinking once again. He felt like he needed to just stop thinking. Stop thinking about everything, and just live his life, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't forget about the boy, but he was at least going to try. _Maybe Maiko can get Shuichi off my mind._

Shuichi

Shuichi had classes today. It seemed like his life was just so busy. With school, trying to get Eiri to talk to him, and working for Bad Luck's gig in 5 days, he felt exhausted and worst of all lonely. He wanted to talk to Eiri, no he needed to talk to Eiri and the only way he was going to, was probably as Maiko. That was exactly the reason he was dressed as a girl, even though the bet had been finished yesterday. The only problem was that he didn't know if Eiri was going to show up. You see, Eiri hadn't been on the campus for the last week and he hoped he would be there today.

" Shuichi will you stop staring out the window?" Hiro scolded.

" Sorry, I was just looking," Shuichi turned away from the window and looked at Hiro.

" Shuichi, You know you have to tell him," Hiro stated in a motherly tone.

" I know."

" How long do you plan like dressing up like a girl?" Hiro asked.

" As long as it takes," Shuichi said determinedly.

" Fine, just try not to get hurt. I don't want to see your heart broken," Hiro was worried for his friend.

" Well you might have to turn away soon, because it is almost there," Shuichi said and then turned back to the window with hope in his eyes.

Hiro just looked at his friend and could only hope that it would turn out okay.

Eiri

Eiri was sitting in his own writing class, hoping that Maiko was here today. He needed to get his mind off the boy, and hopefully Maiko could do that. As Eiri waited for the class to end, he thought about the boy. He had never wanted and thought about someone as much as he thought about Shuichi. It was utterly ridiculous and it needed to end. As Eiri was thinking this, he didn't realize that bell had rung and when that realization struck he was running out of the class looking for Maiko.

It had been five minutes before Eiri gave up on looking for Maiko, he couldn't find her anywhere. He figured that she wasn't here today, so he was going to go home. That was the only reason he had gotten out of bed. He needed a distraction. Just as he was going to turn back, he saw Maiko.

" Maiko!!," He screamed hoping that she heard him, but she didn't seem to.

Shuichi

" Maiko!!" Someone screamed, but the name didn't register in his head. It took a couple moments before he realized it was Eiri calling for him. He was so excited, he knew dressing like this would get him some where, other than being uncomfortable.

" Yes," Shuichi turned around as Eiri walked towards him. He was looking forward to this minute. He hadn't seen the blond in so long, he missed him.

" I was wondering if you want to go somewhere with me?" Eiri asked, putting on his fake charm that he rarely used with the real Shuichi. Probably because he didn't need to when he was with Shuichi. Shuichi would do anything he wanted and all he had to do was ask.

" It depends on where we are going," Shuichi was trying so hard to not run up to Eiri and kiss him.

" Where ever I take you."

" What if I don't like where you take me," Shuichi told Eiri, but it was a lie. The real Shuichi would have gone anywhere with Eiri, but right now he was Maiko and he couldn't just change his personality that he had built up.

" Well then I guess we won't go together," Eiri wanted Maiko to stop being so difficult and just come with him. He wanted the girl, because he was the closest thing that would help get the boy off his mind.

" Ohh well I guess I will come," Shuichi said quickly not letting the chance go by.

The next thing he knew, Shuichi found himself walking next to the blond in a park nearby. There was an uncomfortable silence and Shuichi found him self staring at the trees surrounding them more then the blond. Shuichi didn't know why the walk had seemed so awkward, whenever 'Shuichi' was with Eiri they had always been comfortable around each other.

" So" Shuichi broke the silence and looked at the blond for the first time since they started the awkward walk.

" So," Eiri just repeated the word looking as uncomfortable as Shuichi.

" So how are you?" Shuichi felt stupid but he didn't know how to start a conversation.

" Fine," Eiri decided to go along with this for a while before he dropped the girl. She didn't seem to hold his attention. He wanted the boy.

"Well that is good. Have you talked to your family recently?" Shuichi asked.

_Family_, Eiri thought. He just remembered that Maiko was Shuichi's brother. Maybe he could get information out of her.

" Nope, how about you? Have you talked to your brother?" Eiri asked, but Shuichi really didn't know how to answer.

" Yeah. Why?" Shuichi suddenly realized that maybe Eiri was interested in him. Really interested him. He was so excited.

" Just wondering," Eiri didn't know how to ask with out giving anything away.

" Oh," _No_, Shuichi thought. He needed to get Eiri to talk about him. He wanted to know where he stood, " Well my brother has been a little strange lately."

" Oh really?" Eiri's eyes lighted up, even though he didn't mean to.

" Yeah. I think he met some one."

" Do you know who it is?" Eiri asked he didn't want Maiko to find out that who he was seeing, well sleeping with, was her brother.. She could still be use to him and he didn't want to ruin it.

Thinking about either saying yes or no, Shuichi decided with no.

" No, but I do know it is a guy."

" A guy. Your brother's gay?" Eiri asked, but he already knew the answer.

" NO I," Shuichi paused he almost gave away his cover, " I mean I don't know, I could be wrong."

" But you just said you know it is a guy," Eiri questioned his sister.

" Well it could be a transvestite for all I know," Shuichi laughed inwardly. Eiri was definitely not a transvestite.

" I AM NOT A TRANS…,"Eiri cut himself off. He almost gave it way that he was seeing Shuichi .

"Your not a what," Shuichi smiled, he knew what Eiri was going to say.

" I meant to say that I am not transparent, to this issue," Eiri sentence didn't make sense, but he said the first 'trans' word that he could think of.

" What?" Shuichi laughed.

" Never mind. Anyway ,continue about your brother."

" Oh well he got a contract with Ng and he has a gig this weekend," Shuichi smiled while he was talking about himself.

" Sounds boring."

" It is not boring," Shuichi said defensively.

" Well are you going to go see him?"

" Of course, he is my brother."

" Well maybe I will see you there," Eiri said and Shuichi once again found himself in a situation, " But for now how about we go back to my place."

" Umm I would love to, but I can't" Shuichi knew where Eiri's place would lead and he couldn't go down that path.

" Why not?"

" Well I have to go meet my brother," Shuichi said as an excuse, but it didn't seem to work.

" Well then I will come with you. I want to meet this famous brother of yours," Eiri said, wanting to see Shuichi. Maybe if he hurt the boy, it would make it easier for him to get over him. And what better way to hurt him, then to go out with his sister.

" NO!!," Shuichi practically screamed.

" Why not?" Eiri asked.

" Because…. Because he is….," Shuichi needed an excuse and he needed it now, " Because he is sick."

" Sick?" Eiri was starting to worry about the boy.

" Yeah, he doesn't feel good at all. He has a really really really bad cold."

" Oh well I will let you see him," Eiri said. He was worried about the stupid boy. He wondered if Shuichi was going to be okay before the concert.

Eiri later that night.

Eiri was pacing around his living room, worrying about Shuichi. He didn't understanding why he was worrying over the stupid boy. It was just a bad cold, it was not like he was going to die. But still he wanted to make sure the boy was okay. So he decided to call him.

The phone rang two times before Shuichi answered, he could tell by his voice.

'" Hey," Shuichi knew it was Eiri by the caller I.d.

" I heard you were sick brat," Eiri stated.

" What are you talking about I am not sick," As soon as he said that he remembered that he told Eiri that he was sick.

" Really?" Eiri asked, but he didn't get why Maiko would have lied about Shuichi being sick.

" No, what I meant was that I am not feeling sick right now," Shuichi countered. Man was he getting sick of the lies, that he was practically wrapped up in.

" Oh well I am going to come over brat. We need to talk," Eiri told Shuichi before he hung up the phone.

20 minutes later

Eiri was outside, thinking about why he was here. How did he get himself in this predicament? How did he find himself falling for the boy? He knew he was falling, but how? He didn't understand, he was always very protective of his heart. He never let anyone close, but how did the boy manage to slip by his defenses. It was ridiculous and he wanted to stop the feeling, that he felt every time he looked at the boy.

Eiri thought about all this, and was still thinking when someone knocked on his car window.

It was Shuichi, the brat, and the cause of all his problems.

" What?" Eiri asked.

" I was wondering if you were going to come in," Shuichi stated.

" Sure," Eiri said as he rose from his seat and opened the driver's side door.

When they reached the apartment , the only sound that could be heard was Shuichi opening the door and then silence. Although as soon as Eiri walked inside, Shuichi ran and kissed him. He had missed him so much. Shuichi felt a deep connection with this man.

" Shuichi," Eiri said and Shuichi went to kiss him, but he was pushed away, " We need to talk."

Shuichi sat down on the couch and watched as Eiri followed, but there was still distance between them.

" I know," Shuichi whispered, but he knew Eiri heard him.

" Shuichi, I am going to tell you this and I know I will probably regret it after saying it but I have to tell you," Eiri stated in a serious tone. His voice was calm and nothing about it was it's usual tone. Shuichi thought that Eiri was going to break up with him, well at least end their 'relationship'.

" Shuichi, I like you. I really like you and I think I want to make this work," Eiri whispered, not wanting to say the words aloud, but Shuichi heard him.

" Me too. I want to make this work too," Shuichi was about to cry. He was so happy.

" Well let's start over. Let's make this a real relationship," Eiri told Shuichi, but he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Although needed to say them. That was whole reason he had been in his car thinking. He was thinking about the boy, and while he was thinking he found the answer.

" Okay," Shuichi was on the verge of tears. He just couldn't believe that Eiri had said those words to him. Shuichi was so happy that he went up to Eiri and kissed him.

" So does this mean you will come to my concert on Friday?"

" Of course brat."

Shuichi

Shuichi was so happy, his gig was in 3 days and he couldn't wait. Also, Eiri and him had finally become a couple. The only problem was that Shuichi had to tell him the truth. The truth about Maiko and he had to do it before it was to late and they both ended up getting hurt. So Shuichi planned on doing it tonight. He was going to tell Eiri about his secret tonight, when they went on their date together.

" Shuichi, get working," K screamed at him. So far he didn't like his new manager from America. He was bossy and quite crazy. The man used guns to get what he wanted and Shuichi sure wasn't going to deny him. After all he had a date with Eiri.

Couple hours later

Bad Luck was done with their work today. All three members were exhausted, especially Shuichi, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He had a date with Eiri in about two hours and he needed to start getting ready. Well at least in five minutes.

" Man I am so tired," Shuichi told Hiro and Suguru as he sank onto their couch.

" I know, but don't you have a date with Eiri Yuki?" Hiro teased Shuichi as he sat down next to him.

" Yeah. I wonder what they will be doing, having sex or having sex," Suguru piped in as he sat down on Hiro's lap.

" Shut up you guys, for your information we are going to go to eat and then…," Shuichi was cut off by Hiro and Suguru who both said, " Have sex."

" No, Okay maybe," Shuichi blushed.

" Well have you told him yet," Hiro asked, turning the conversation serious.

" No I am going to tell him tonight," Shuichi told Hiro and Suguru.

" Oh," Hiro said he couldn't find the words to help comfort Shuichi.

'" Yeah hopefully he doesn't get mad," Shuichi said.

" Well he is going to get mad, but he won't stay mad," Suguru told Shuichi, but his words weren't exactly comforting.

" I think he means, that he won't be happy but he will still love you," Hiro corrected what Suguru said.

" Ohh well hopefully," Shuichi told them as he got up to start getting ready. He was so nervous and scared. What if Eiri rejected him? What would he do? Shuichi hoped he would never have to find out. Shuichi just continued to think about how Eiri would react when he told him the truth, as he got dressed. He wondered if it was really that big of a deal? It wasn't like it was really bad, was it? Shuichi didn't know and he was so nervous. He wanted to see Eiri and then he didn't because he would have to tell. He had to tell him the truth, but even though Shuichi told himself that he didn't really feel like doing. Why couldn't Maiko disappear? Then Eiri would never have to know. The only thing that would stop him was that he, Shuichi, did know. He knew and that was all that counted. If he didn't tell Eiri he would have a guilty conscious .

In Eiri's Car

Shuichi had just been picked up from his apartment, that he shared with his roommates; Hiro and Suguru, and was now sitting in Eiri's car. He felt ten times more nervous than before especially with how good Eiri looked. It wasn't fair that the man was everything he ever wanted and Shuichi could everything by telling the truth. But if he didn't tell the truth he would ruin everything and more, by having it come back later. He had to tell Eiri, he had to!!

" Eiri," Shuichi said as he looked over at Eiri for the first time, " I have to tell you something."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I should post ch.8 sometime soon because I am on spring break. Yeah since I am not one of those sweet people who go somewhere, I will be home writing chapters. Sucks for me, but good for you!! Lol, j/k I love writing ch.s to please my fans. Speaking of fans I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story I deepy appreciate it!!


	8. Love? Hate? Lust? Like?

Hey everyone here is Ch.8 I hope you are ready. Oh and of course I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.

* * *

Moments before Shuichi got in the car - Eiri

Eiri was sitting in his car thinking about everything that had gone on in the last couple of days. He couldn't believe that he was ' dating' Shuichi. Was he really Shuichi's boyfriend or was it just a cover? He didn't know and it didn't help that every time he was with Shuichi he was more and more confused. He didn't understand his own action. He didn't know why he asked Shuichi to be his boyfriend. He didn't know why he was trapping himself. He hated being trapped. Hated having to depend on some one. He even hated thinking about love. Love didn't exist. It was just something that people made up. An emotion that was between anger and lust. Love was pointless. Or was it?

"Eiri," Shuichi knocked him out of his thoughts.

" Yeah," Eiri looked up at the violet eyes, that he always found himself lost in.

" Are you ready?" Shuichi asked.

" Yeah," Eiri answered and then the car ride was silent. They didn't look at each other they just drove.

A while later Shuichi finally broke the silence, " Eiri….Eiri I have to tell you something,"

_It seems like you always have to tell me something,_ Eiri thought but said, " What?"

Shuichi

" What?"

" Well…," Shuichi started to say but broke down. Could he really tell Eiri the truth? Could he break Eiri's heart and his own?

" What is it brat?" Eiri interrupted Shuichi's thoughts.

" Well I just wanted to tell you," here it was the moment of truth, " that I… I love you," Shuichi failed. He couldn't tell Eiri, he couldn't. He would have done anything else as long as he didn't hurt Eiri. He could never hurt Eiri, he loved him, he really loved him.

Eiri

" I… I love you," There was that emotion. The emotion that didn't exist. Shuichi didn't love him, he liked him, he lusted after him, but he didn't love him. It wasn't possible, because love didn't exist. It wasn't real and the emotions that he felt towards the boy weren't real. He wanted the boy, but he didn't love him. He couldn't. Love was not real. This was not real.

" What ever brat," Eiri told Shuichi and Shuichi couldn't figure out if he was more upset from not telling Eiri what he had come to tell him, or the fact that Eiri blew him off when he laid his heart out in the open.

" I just thought you should know," Shuichi told Eiri and then the car ride was silent once again.

Later that night - Eiri

Eiri was sitting on his couch. He had just dropped Shuichi off at his apartment after their date. They had gone out to eat, and then they had come back to Eiri's apartment. Usually after a lovely dinner, Eiri would bring back his date and have mind blowing sex, but not this time . He couldn't, not after what Shuichi had told him. So instead of having sex they watched a movie on his couch and then Eiri dropped Shuichi off at his apartment. Eiri could tell that Shuichi noticed the difference in his moods but he didn't say anything and their date suffered.

" What did you expect Eiri?" Eiri asked himself, " Did you expect everything to be normal? Did you really think that you could actually go out with Shuichi and not suffer the consequence? Stupid. It was stupid of you."

Eiri couldn't believe that he was in this situation. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to ask Shuichi to be his boyfriend. What was he thinking, this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want love, he didn't want like. He just wanted lust, he just wanted someone that he could forget himself with, if only for a moment. He didn't want someone he could fall for.

" Fall for?," Eiri was once again talking to himself, " Fall for? I am not falling for that brat!!" Eiri spoke with determination, but how long could that determination last? It was already fading every time he saw that boy.

" I know what I am going to do to solve this problem," Eiri told himself and when he had plan he always went through with it no matter the consequence.

Shuichi

_How could I be so stupid?_," Shuichi asked him. He couldn't believe that he had told Eiri that he had loved him. Shuichi could tell that Eiri wasn't ready for that kind of emotion. That there was something holding him back and Shuichi told him anyway. He couldn't come up with an excuse to tell him and he had said the first thing in his mind. The thing that had been on his mind, basically since he had saw the man. There was a deep connection there, and Shuichi thought that he had just ruined that connection.

" Why am I so stupid?" Shuichi asked himself out loud.

" You were born that way," Hiro said as he walked into Shuichi's room and looked down at Shuichi, who was laying on his bed, with a smile.

" Hahah very funny," Shuichi with little to no emotion and Hiro could immediately tell that something was wrong.

" Shuichi what is wrong?" Hiro asked.

" Nothing. Where is Suguru?" Shuichi asked trying to change the subject.

" At his parents," Hiro went along with Shuichi and then changed the subject back, " So are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

" I already did. Nothing is wrong," Shuichi said and then rolled over on to his side facing away from Hiro.

" Shuichi, you don't even have to look at me and I know that it is something wrong. And I also know that it has something to do with Eiri Uesugi. So are you going to tell me?" Hiro sat down on the bed next to Shuichi.

" How do you do that?" Shuichi once again changed the subject.

" I know you, Shuichi. Can you stop changing the subject and tell me what is wrong?"

" I guess," There was a pause and then Shuichi continued, " Well it is just that I didn't tell him the truth." Shuichi paused again expecting Hiro to yell at him for not telling Eiri the truth, but he didn't and Shuichi continued.

" I wanted to, I really did. It is just that I thought about all the bad things that would come out of it and instead of telling him truth I told him something worse," Shuichi was so close to crying.

" What did you tell him?" Hiro asked.

" I told him that I loved him."

" Why is that a bad thing?"

" Because, Eiri isn't one of those people who believes in love. And besides it was to soon. I barely know him," Hiro saw tears coming from Shuichi's eyes as he spoke.

" So, it doesn't matter. If you feel that you love some one it is okay to tell them. As long as you are absolutely sure that you love them," Hiro hugged his friend.

" I do Hiro. I do love him," Shuichi was breaking down and it hurt Hiro to see this.

" You know Shuichi, it is okay that you didn't tell him. You can always tell him later. Just make sure you don't wait too long."

" Thanks," Shuichi told Hiro.

" For what?"

" Everything."

The next day ( 2 days until concert) - Shuichi

There were two days until the concert at Pandemonium and Shuichi was excited. He decided to skip school for the rest of the week, as well as his band mates. They needed to practice and at the moment music was more important to them than school. Shuichi was currently on his break from practicing their song the " Rage beat". His throat was starting to hurt, so he decided to take a little break and get some water. So here he was sitting in the snack machine room, once again thinking about Eiri.

" Hey," Shuichi was broke from his thoughts and looked up at Hiro.

" What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

" Trying to find the answer to my solutions," Shuichi told Hiro point blank.

" Shuichi there is only one answer, you just have to tell him the truth. Whenever that is?"

" Well I don't know when."

" Well until you know when, why don't you stop pretending to be Maiko," Hiro told Shuichi trying to give him as much advice as possible.

" I can't!! Don't you think he would notice if Maiko was gone and then all the sudden I was there?"

" Well if we are rock stars then you won't have to go to college anymore," Hiro pointed out.

" Your right Hiro, you are always right," Shuichi smiled.

" I know."

" No, but seriously I think I am going to do it the night of our concert."

" If that's what you want to do, it is fine with me," Hiro gave Shuichi a reassuring look.

" HIRO, SHUICHI, YOU BETTER GET IN THE PRACTICE ROOM NOW BEFORE I SHOOT YOU," K, the band's new manager, screamed.

" You know what Hiro?," Shuichi asked.

" What?"

" Our manager is psycho," Shuichi.

" Once again I know."

Eiri

Eiri was sitting on his chair, in his study, staring at his computer. He was stuck and he couldn't get unstuck. This pissed him off, because finally after six months of writer's block. he could finally write, up until now.

He was so mad and worst of all he couldn't fix the situation. He couldn't just tell himself on command to write. God, how amazing would it have been, to be able to do that. It would solve all his problems, well most of them anyway. All the ones that didn't have to do with the brat, would be as good as gone. If only he could solve that problem all is worries would go away. But life wasn't that easy and that also pissed him off. So instead of smoking five more cigarettes and increasing his chance of dying, Eiri decided to go to the park to clear his head. He figured that was all he needed a good head clearing and that would be it.

When Eiri reached the park he sat on the bench. He was lucky that no one was there, because right now all he needed was quiet. A little peace of mind. Sitting on the bench, Yuki thought about his life. He thought about his childhood and how tough it was growing up with blond hair. Having everybody making fun of him. Then he remembered going to New York and thought about his tutor, Yuki Kitazawa, and how fun it was to hang out with him. Well until that night, but Eiri didn't want to think about that, so instead he thought about when he first started writing. You see, he had always written stories ever since he was little, he enjoyed making up characters, summaries, and plots. It was a way to escape reality, escape the torment from the other children. Just escape and concentrate on the story, get lost in the story. And that was the exact reason that he hated having writer's block. He hated not being able to have that serenity, while he wrote. To not be able to let go and get lost in the story that he was writing. He had been so happy when he had regained that ability to create something beautiful, something that people looked forward to reading. Something that let him express what he was feeling, while creating the story. And then he had lost that ability again. Well not lost, but locked up deep inside of him.

And worst of all he knew the reason why he had writer's block. It was because of his problems with the brat. He was to focused on Shuichi that it was affecting him. Although, Shuichi was also the reason he got back his inspiration. Which was surprising seeing that he had lost it to that boy also. But if it was one thing that Eiri learned no matter what you get you can always take it back. Even if the thing that you are getting is love, you can always take it back. And that was what Eiri was going to do.

The next day ( 1 day until Shuichi's concert) - Shuichi

Shuichi was getting ready to call Eiri. He had just got done practicing, and he wanted to see Eiri. So he was going to surprise him by going to his apartment. It was only 10:00, Eiri should be there. He had to be there, this was the last day before Shuichi told him the truth. The real honest to God truth, and Shuichi needed to see Eiri before that happened. So that was the exact reason he had dragged Hiro to drive him over to Eiri's house. He was determined, and since he was determined he was going to get what he wanted. He was going to see Eiri.

" Come on Hiro!! Let's go!!" Shuichi screamed at Hiro who was taking to long in his bedroom.

" Tell that to Suguru," Hiro screamed back.

" Come on Hiro. Now, before I become like our manager and kill you!!," Shuichi was very impatient and Hiro was getting on his nerves.

" Shuichi, can't we have a little fun, too," Suguru could be heard in Hiro's bedroom.

" Yeah, when I am gone," Shuichi was getting angry.

" What if we can't wait?" Hiro asked.

" Then you are going to die a slow painful death if Hiro is not out here to drive me to Eiri's," Shuichi was so close to going in there and breaking them up, when Hiro came out.

" Jeez, Shuichi you sure know how to ruin a good moment," Hiro said as he walked out of the bedroom a little disheveled.

" What ever let's go," Shuichi said as he was practically out the door,

Eiri- 9:00

He was going crazy, he needed to get Shuichi off his mind. He needed to stop thinking about love. Love didn't exist. It wasn't real and he especially should not be feeling it for Shuichi. He needed to fix this. He needed to stop this. He needed to end this relationship. It needed to end or at least he needed to end it. He needed to find someone, someone to take his mind off of Shuichi. He needed to move on, he could not feel like this anymore. Eiri was going crazy with all the thoughts in his head, but he knew what he had to do. He had to do it. He had to break Shuichi, he had to break the relationship. That was his last thought before he headed to the bar. This insanity was going to end.

Shuichi - 10:30

He had finally made it to Eiri's apartment. He was so happy, he was going to see Eiri. Seeing Eiri always made him happy. Because he was so happy, he walked all the way to Eiri's apartment smiling. He was glad that he had decided to see Eiri before the concert. Although thinking about the concert sort of made him sad, he was still happy.

When Shuichi reached Eiri's apartment, he knocked. Only to receive no answer. He knocked a couple more times, thinking that Eiri was in the bathroom, or had simply not heard him. Still Shuichi received no answer. He wondered where Eiri could be. Not wanting to give up he tried for five more minutes and still there was no answer. A little down, Shuichi decided to call it a night after all, tomorrow he had a concert. Walking towards the elevator he hit the down button. It took the elevator a couple minutes to arrive and when it did Shuichi was pleased. Well he was until he saw its occupants. In the elevator was Eiri and some brunette making out. Eiri was so busy, he didn't even notice that Shuichi was standing right there until Shuichi spoke up.

" I like you and I want to make this work," Shuichi said with a deadly tone filled with hurt, disgust, and most of all anger,

"Shuichi," Eiri was going to say something.

" You know what, you ass hole, don't even bother coming to my concert. I hate you. To think that I liked you, even thought I loved you. I should have known better. You are nothing but a fucking liar, with all your stupid fucking bullshit. And to think that I trusted you . I thought you really wanted to make this work. You really wanted to give me a chance," Shuichi's eyes were filled with tears.

" I did," Eiri said breaking away from the girl that he had been holding.

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU WANTED SOMEONE TO FUCK, NOT LOVE. BUT I GUESS YOU FOUND A NEW FUCKTOY, BECAUSE I QUIT!!" Shuichi screamed and ran to the stairs. He needed to get away. He needed to get away from the man who held his heart in his hand. He needed to cry. And what made it worse, was that even though Eiri had cheated on him. He still loved him. He still wanted Eiri to come to his concert, to kiss him and tell him that he was sorry. It made Shuichi sick. He just wanted to go home.

" Hiro, can you come and get me?" Shuichi asked Hiro when he answered.

" Already?" Hiro asked and Shuichi broke down.

" Yeah, please. Me and Eiri had a fight. Just come and get me," Shuichi said while crying.

" Okay I will be there soon," Hiro told his friend. He would always be there for his best friend, Shuichi.

Did you like it? Are you dying for an update already if so, you are lucky because i already know what I have planned for the next chapter. I am ready to write it so it should be up soon!! Yay, right?!


	9. Feelings in the Heart

Here you go Chapter. 9. Oh yeah!! Ohh and of course I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters!

* * *

Eiri - After Shuichi left- 1 day until concert

Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi was laying on his couch staring up at his white ceiling. He was thinking. Thinking about all the things that he had done wrong. He felt bad for everything that he had done to Shuichi. He had saw the boy's face. He had seen the hurt in those beautiful violet eyes, and worst of all he knew, that he had caused that pain. He had wanted to cause the boy pain. He had wanted to end the feeling that he had in his heart, that he still had it in his heart. Eiri had only made the feeling more intense by hurting the boy. Eiri realized that he hadn't solved the problem, but he had made it ten times worse. He also realized that he had to fix it or the pain in his heart would never go away. That the feeling, this feeling, would stay with him forever. He needed to call the boy , to see him and he planned on it. He just didn't know how, so he thought. He thought about everything that had happened between them and then he remembered the concert. Of course the concert. It was the perfect place to talk to the boy.

Hiro

Hiro was driving with Shuichi in Suguru's car. Suguru, who usually followed Hiro, decided to stay at the apartment sensing that the two friends need to talk. So here Hiro was, driving in a car with an unresponsive Shuichi. He had tried asking the boy what happened, but Shuichi just turned away to face the window.

" Shuichi?" Hiro tried once more, only to be returned with silence.

Hiro waited once again for a couple minutes before trying again, "Shuichi." This time Shuichi turned and looked at him before turning to look out at the window again.

" I wanted him to love me," Shuichi's voice was dangerously low with the hint of tears.

" Shu," Hiro didn't know how to respond to Shuichi's declaration.

" You know, I always imagined meeting the right person and it would be love at first sight. But I was wrong. Love at first sight doesn't exist. There is no one out there for me," Shuichi was definitely crying as he told Hiro how he felt.

" Of course there is someone out there for you. There is someone out there for everybody, including you Shu," Hiro tried to reassure Shuichi, but it didn't seem to work.

" No there isn't."

" Why not?"

" Because I can never get the feeling that I felt with Eiri, with another person."

" How do you know Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

" Because the feeling that I felt was so extraordinary, so amazing, no one can come in comparison. I guess Hiro he was the right one for me, but I wasn't the right one for him," Shuichi told Hiro and broke down because Shuichi knew the words were the absolute truth. And just as he feared, Eiri had his heart in his grasp and he had just crushed it.

Shuichi - His apartment

Once Hiro and Shuichi reached their apartment, Shuichi went directly into his bedroom with out a word. He didn't want to talk about the pain he felt. He didn't even want to think about the pain he felt. He just wanted to sink into his green and blue sheets and sleep. He wanted to fall asleep and let dreams erase everything he felt right now, but he couldn't. He couldn't fall asleep and his head filled with thoughts about Eiri. He hated that he always thought about Eiri. He hated what Eiri did to him. He, most of all, hated that even though Eiri had stomped on his heart, he still loved him. He still wanted him and needed him. Shuichi knew that Eiri was the one for him. He knew deep within his heart that Eiri was the one. But Shuichi figured he wasn't the one for Eiri. He wasn't the right one so he had to suffer. Suffer because he had lied. Shuichi figured he dissevered it.

" Why does this have to happen right before the day that my life is going to change?" Shuichi asked himself from beneath the covers.

" Maybe because if life was easy, then there wouldn't be a point," Shuichi sat up from and the covers fell around his sides. Once he looked up it was confirmed that the voice was Suguru, who had come to sit on the bed next to Shuichi.

" Where is Hiro?" Shuichi asked. He didn't feel like a heart to heart right now, especially not with Suguru. He liked the boy, but he wasn't what he would call close, to the boy.

" He figured that he would let you be, but I wanted to come in here and check on you," Suguru explained and waited for Shuichi's response, but there wasn't one, " I know that we aren't really close. And I know that we didn't really get off on the best start. But I thought maybe I could try to fix that."

Suguru was talking about the time Shuichi had met the boy. It had been a couple years ago and Hiro and Shuichi had wanted to start a band. Well when Hiro met Suguru he had wanted Suguru to join the band because he was extremely good at the keyboard and synthesizer, but Shuichi hadn't wanted to add anybody. Hiro got mad at Shuichi and threatened that Suguru would have to join or Shuichi would loose Hiro. Shuichi agreed and slowly but surely Suguru and Shuichi became friends.

" Suguru, I don't need anybody's pity. I deserved this," Shuichi just wanted Suguru to leave.

" Shuichi nobody, especially you, deserves to feel this way."

" I lied to him. I didn't tell him the truth and because of that he cheated on me," Shuichi was convinced that the reason Eiri had cheated on him. That it was because of bad Karma. To him Karma was an easier way to ease the pain, instead of thinking that Eiri left him because he didn't love him. No, it was just bad Karma.

" Shuichi, did you ever think that maybe he wasn't the right one for you?" Suguru asked the question that had also been going through Shuichi's head.

" He was. I know, I felt something with him," Shuichi tried to explain what he felt, but it didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

" I understand. That is how I felt with Hiro," Suguru told him and then continued, " Can I tell you something?"

" Yeah I guess," Shuichi didn't know what Suguru could tell him that could possibly make him feel better.

" Well it was back when Hiro and I started dating," Suguru paused , he had to gain back his confidence, " I hadn't quite come to terms with falling in love with a guy. So I did anything to stop the feelings I felt. Remember that time that me and Hiro got in that big fight?"

Shuichi just nodded at what Suguru was saying and then Suguru continued, " So I did something stupid. I thought that maybe if I slept with a girl I could stop the feeling that had taken over my heart," Suguru paused and tears had started to fall from his eyes, " So I did. And then the next day Hiro was acting different. So I asked him why and he told me he had seen me. Seen me with that girl. And as soon as I saw the hurt in his eyes I realized that I had made a mistake. What I am trying to say, is that Eiri maybe made a mistake."

" But what if he didn't?" Shuichi asked after he had let what Suguru had said sink in.

" All I can tell you is that if it is truly meant to be, he will come back to you. Just like I came back to Hiro," Suguru told Shuichi and Shuichi just thought about what Suguru had said. Was it truly meant to be?

" How did you know what Eiri did?" Shuichi asked.

" I didn't I just figured that he did something along those lines. People always do the same thing when they feel like they are being trapped within their own heart. Eiri just has to realize, like me that, that feeling isn't being trapped it is just the feeling of finally being happy," Suguru told Shuichi.

" Thanks Suguru," Shuichi told him, " You know you are one of my good friends. I just didn't realize it until now."

" Thanks, I guess," Suguru smiled, " You know that I was always jealous of you Shuichi."

" Why?"

" Because everyone likes you Shuichi, no matter who they are."

" No they don't," Shuichi denied.

" Trust me they do. You are just a likeable person."

" Okay whatever you say," Shuichi smiled but still didn't believe Suguru.

" Oh and by the way our concert is tomorrow. So suck it up," Suguru punched Shuichi lightly on the shoulder.

" That is the Suguru I know and love," Shuichi smiled at Suguru as he watched Suguru walk out of the door. And even though Suguru, might not now it, he had made Shuichi feel ten times better. He had given him hope, something that Shuichi had been running a little low on lately.

Shuichi - 6 hrs until concert

It was 3:30 and Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru had just got done practicing there songs that they were going to play at Pandemonium. He was exhausted, but not enough to bring him down. And besides he was extremely excited . He couldn't wait for his friends and family to see him up there. Speaking of family he should probably call his sister.

" Hello," Maiko said as she answered the phone.

" Hey, it is me Shuichi, I just wanted to tell you that I have a concert today at Ten," Shuichi told his sister.

" What? Why are you just telling me now?" Maiko asked but was not really surprised her brother usually forgot to tell her stuff.

" I forgot."

" Why am I not surprised?"

" Oh and can you tell mom and dad just in case they want to come."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," Maiko joked around.

" K thanks. I will see you there. Love ya,"

" Love you too," Maiko said and then hung up.

Shuichi put down the phone and went to lay on his bed. He was really excited and he couldn't wait until tonight. The band had to be there at 9: 30 to get ready and the concert began at 10:00. Every time Shuichi thought about it, he got butterfly's in his stomach.

Eiri - 8:30

Eiri was pacing in his apartment, deciding if he could really go through with the plan that he decided last night. He was trying very hard to come to decision, but he couldn't, well he could. You see every time he had come to the decision of not going, his heart began to ache so he had to reconsider that decision. He really didn't want to go, but he couldn't stand the pain and that was the exact reason why he was pacing. He needed to decided soon, because the brat's concert was in a hour. He had found this information out from Touma, who was most likely mentally laughing at him for being infatuated with a stupid boy with pink hair. Pink hair, who in Hell has pink hair besides Shuichi? Eiri stopped pacing and decided to sit on his long leather couch and smoke a cigarette. Maybe the cigarette could help him decide.

Shuichi 9: 57

It was almost time to go out there and perform and Shuichi felt like he was going to throw up. This concert was his future and he kept on feeling like he was going to mess up. He felt like he was going to forget the words or just have a huge case of stage fright.

" Hey are you ready?" Hiro asked. They were both standing back standing back stage along with Suguru, their manager, and producer.

" As ready as I'll ever be," Shuichi told Hiro.

" What the hell does that mean?" asked K, the band's new manager.

" It means that he is not ready," Sakano, who was also back stage, spoke up and started to tear up. He wasn't one to handle pressure.

" No it means that he is ready as he will ever be," Suguru piped in, while deciding that the band's producer and manger were stupid. Couldn't they see that Shuichi was under enough pressure?

" It better mean that, or some one might not live to see tomorrow," K told Shuichi and Suguru.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah . Next time I will chose better words. Can we go out there already," Shuichi said as he gave Suguru a smile that meant thanks.

" Yeah can we go out there already?" Hiro asked and then the next thing Bad luck was out on the stage, with Shuichi staring at blond eyes.

Eiri- At the concert

Here he was, standing in a crowd waiting for the brat to come out. He wanted to see the brat, he wanted to stop the feeling that he felt in his heart. The feeling that had made him come here in the first place. The feeling that had made him talk to the boy in the first place at the checkout counter. He wanted it to end, but he knew it wouldn't. It wouldn't because he loved the boy, yes loved the boy. He realized he loved the boy when he saw the hurt in those beautiful violet eyes. And it had hurt when the boy had said that he never wanted to see him again. It hurt so much, but he knew he deserved it. He knew that pain that was in Shuichi's eyes was all because of him and he wanted to fix it. That was the exact reason he was here waiting for the boy to come out and when he did his breath was taken away. The boy looked so amazing and happy. Happy to be there singing for his fans or soon to be fans. And then it happened, violet met gold and the smile faltered.

Shuichi- after the concert - back stage

Shuichi had just finished with his concert, which he thought was a success. Well at least hoped it was a success. He didn't really know because he had been to busy looking into those golden eyes. He couldn't believe Eiri was there at his concert and he couldn't decide if he should be happy our mad. Happy because Eiri had come back to him, like Suguru had said. He must have realized his mistake, but then he was also mad. Mad because Eiri had shown up. Did he really think that just because he had shown up to his concert that Shuichi would forgive him? Shuichi didn't think so, but then again it was fairly tempting.

" Shuichi," Shuichi knew that voice.

" Hey," He turned around to see his sister, which put a smile on his face.

" You were awesome," His sister told him, which made Shuichi feel ten times better. Especially because he could count on his sister to tell him the truth. To tell him what he needed to hear.

" Thanks," Shuichi smiled and then pulled his sister into a hug.

Eiri- Back stage

He saw Shuichi give some brunette a hug. It made him extremely jealous. How could the brat act like everything was okay? Had he not just played the staring game with Eiri throughout the whole concert? And most of all who was this person? Who was Shuichi hugging? Eiri had to know and that was the exact reason he cleared his throat and called Shuichi's name.

Shuichi

" Shuichi," someone said, as he was hugging his sister and he knew exactly who that someone was.

Turning around and breaking off the hug , Shuichi was faced with a very angry looking Eiri. _Why was he angry? Shouldn't I be the one who is angry?_ Shuichi thought but said, " Eiri," instead.

" Eiri, is this the guy?" Maiko asked and Shuichi knew that this was going to end badly.

" Yeah that is him," Shuichi told his sister and then turned to Eiri, " So what do you want?"

Eiri didn't pay attention to what Shuichi said and asked what had been on his mind ever since he saw them hugging, " Who is she?"

_Definitely not good,_ Shuichi thought.

" I am Maiko Shindou his sister," Maiko told the man, even though she knew everything about Shuichi's relationship with him. She figured that it was the perfect opportunity for the , instead of Shuichi passing it off.

" Your sister?" Eiri asked.

" Yes. She is my sister," With that being said by Shuichi Eiri left not hearing Shuichi tell him that he could explain everything.

Eiri

" I am Maiko Shindou, his sister," Those words were repeating over and over in his head. What did they mean? Did that mean that the girl that he had also wanted was the boy? Or was it somebody else? Hopefully it was somebody else, but Eiri knew the truth. The girl was Shuichi, he could tell now. How everything that 'Maiko' had saidhad reminded him of the boy. Also by how much they looked alike. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not realized something that was staring him in the face? It was right there in front of him and he had passed it by. He felt so stupid and hurt. The boy had pulled something over on him and he wanted to know the boy's intention. Why was the boy dressed as a girl? Why did he fake being his own sister? It didn't make sense, unless he was using Eiri. Maybe he worked for a paper. He could just see the headline. WHICH GENDER WILL EIRI YUKI FALL FOR FIRST? Or maybe he worked for one of his old girlfriends, who wanted the boy to get close to him. To try and break his heart boy or girl. Well if that was the case, Shuichi succeeded, his heart felt like it had broke and scattered into a million pieces. Eiri felt horrible.

* * *

Hey did you like? Hopefully. You know you guys are lucky because I didn't even feel like getting on the internet to post this. You see, I just started East of Eden and it is so good. But of course I thought of all the reviews and I got on to post it for you guys. And just in case I didn't tell you guys, I really do appreciate all the reviews. It makes me feel all warm in side. Lol!! Enjoy!!


	10. Want You, But I Can't Have You

Here you go the next chapter to Would You Love Me. And of course I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.

* * *

2 Months later- Shuichi

Shuichi opened the door to his apartment that he shared with his two best friends, Hiro and Suguru. When Shuichi opened the door he was not surprised to find it the apartment empty. His roommates had probably gone out of their long recording session. They had just finished one of the songs that was going to go on their new album, that would hopefully be out sometime soon. Shuichi was glad though, ever since that concert, Shuichi had been living the life he had always wanted. Touma Seguchi had offered him a contract and everything was going exactly as he planned, but it just wasn't right. He missed Eiri. He missed him so much it hurt. He had never wanted it to end that way, but it didn't really matter because he couldn't change the past. He wanted to change the past, but he couldn't. Shuichi was just going to have to live with out Eiri. He had to move on with his life. So that was what Shuichi was doing, or trying to do. But right now all he wanted to do was lay on the couch. He just wanted to watch T.V. and forget about Eiri.

When Shuichi finally reached the couch he jumped down on it and looked for the remote. This took a few minutes, but he finally found it stuffed underneath the couch cushions. Once that mission was completed, he turned on the T.V, only to be faced with the man that had haunted his thoughts ever since he had met the man. It seemed that Eiri Yuki was dating a famous actress from America.

" Yeah, we only started dating a month ago, but I knew he was the one and look, now we are getting married," A tall brunette with bright blue eyes and a pretty decent frame told the reporter as she lifted up her hand to show the world. The ring was huge and Shuichi felt a rush of jealousy as he looked at the ring.

" And what about you Eiri? Do you think Amanda is right for you?" the reporter asked and Yuki turned to the camera. It was as if he was staring at Shuichi with his piercing gold eyes.

" I do. I think that she is the first person I have ever loved," Eiri told the reporter and Shuichi turned off the T.V. He couldn't watch that. He couldn't watch the love of his life tell somebody else that he loved them. Shuichi could not watch somebody else have Eiri's heart. He wanted Eiri's heart. Shuichi had loved him, still loved him. And now all Shuichi wanted to do was curl in to a ball, which he did.

Eiri

Eiri had just got done with the interview and he had told Amanda that he would meet her at his apartment. He didn't understand how he managed to get himself into these situations. How did he end up engaged to Amanda Gautier? They had met only a month ago at a bar in Tokyo and now they were engaged. He didn't understand. How did this happened? What had he done? It was so strange, it was not that he hadn't been aware of his actions. It was just that he didn't know why? He didn't understand how he had gotten himself engaged. He figured it was Amanda's personality that had made him propose to her. Her personality reminded him so much of Shuichi's. And at the time he had met her, he had been hurt, not that he would admit it. Eiri Uesugi, wasn't the type of person to show weakness and he sure the hell wasn't one to show emotions or even feel emotions. But with Shuichi it was different. Shuichi brought out the weakness in Eiri. Shuichi made him vulnerable, weak and Eiri hated feeling weak. He hated having someone who was able to hurt him and Shuichi had hurt him. At that concert Shuichi had stomped on his heart and when he did, it woke Eiri up. Eiri was never going to let anyone close to him, he wasn't even supposed to let Shuichi close to him. Ever since Yuki Kitazawa, Eiri had promised himself he wouldn't let anybody close to his heart and he had broke that promise. Shuichi had made his way into his heart, before he could even put up his defenses. And now Eiri was doing it again. He was setting himself up for failure. All of this only to get a little part of Shuichi, that he saw in Amanda. He just wanted to be happy.

Eiri had thought about all this as he drove to his apartment. But he decided to change his destination. Instead of going home, he decided to go to the park. He wanted to get some fresh air, because hopefully it would clear his mind. When he reached a parking space close enough to the park, he got out and walked. He walked around, letting his long legs take him where ever they took him. As Eiri walked he put his arms around his chest. He was cold and it wasn't because of the weather, either. It was the beginning of summer and there wasn't even a cold gust of wind. Eiri figured the coldness was coming from within. Ever since the concert, Eiri was always cold. He would often shiver, especially when he thought about Shuichi, which was often. And it seemed that the only time Eiri could be warm was when he wrote his book. It was strange, ever since he and Shuichi had broken up, he had been able to write. He didn't understand why, but he was lucky. Writing was the only thing that had given him strength after that concert. He figured it was because if he tried hard enough he could write out his life. The way he wanted it to be, with Shuichi in it.

Hiro

When Hiro and Suguru opened the door to their apartment, they were greeted with a crying Shuichi wrapped up in a ball. Hiro immediately seeing this, dropped his keys and ran up to Shuichi.

" Shuichi what is wrong? What happened? Are you okay," Hiro asked Shuichi, he couldn't help but to be worried about his friend.

" He knows," Suguru stated.

" Knows what?" Hiro asked.

" That Eiri is engaged to Amanda Gautier," Suguru stated in monotone, but he knew that his words hurt Shuichi.

" You knew?" Shuichi looked up from his position on the floor and stared at Suguru.

" Touma told me," Suguru felt so bad for Shuichi. He had gotten his love back, but Shuichi hadn't.

" Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends?" Shuichi asked.

" We are," Suguru interrupted.

" Friends tell friends when the man they love is going to get married," Shuichi looked at Suguru with cold his eyes.

" Shuichi I am sure Suguru had a reason," Hiro tried to calm down his best friend.

" What is your reason Suguru? You didn't want to tell me because you knew it would hurt my feelings? Well look at ME NOW, my feelings are still hurt," Shuichi asked Suguru as he moved closer to the boy, putting them face to face.

" Shuichi I didn't tell you, because it wasn't my place to tell you."

" YOUR PLACE!! WHAT FUCKING PLACE, SUGURU? THE ONLY PLACE YOU HAVE IS FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND? THAT IS THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HERE," Shuichi screamed and his words hurt Suguru. He felt like a jerk and he had lost his friendship that he had just gained.

" SHUICHI THAT IS ENOUGH!!," Hiro yelled, no one talked to his boyfriend like that. Not even his best friend.

" No, he is right. I Should have told him, but I didn't want to cause him any more pain. I am sorry Shuichi," Suguru told him as he moved away from Shuichi and closer to Hiro.

Shuichi just looked at him and then down at himself, before he got up and sat on the couch.

" No, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Shuichi said from the couch as he laid down on the pillow.

" Don't worry about it. I should have told you," Suguru felt bad for not telling Shuichi.

" Well I am not going to lie, you should have, but I understand why you didn't. But next time you better tell me," Shuichi sat up from the couch and smiled at Suguru and Hiro, who were both still on the floor.

" Friends?" Suguru asked.

"Of course."

" Hey what about me?" Hiro joked.

" Hiro you are always our friend," Shuichi and Suguru said at the same time.

" Jinx," They all three said at the same time and then they broke out laughing.

Eiri

Eiri had been walking around the park for nearly an hour before Amanda found him. She told him that he should have called and that she was worried. The usual stuff, but Eiri wasn't paying attention. He didn't really care what she said, all he wanted to do was think. He liked thinking, just as much as writing, and when he thought, he thought about everything. He especially liked to think about choices. For example if he had never had gone to New York, where would he be now? Would he be happy? Although Eiri liked to think about choices, the most common he thought of was, what would it be like if he hadn't met Shuichi? Would he be there right now, listening to a woman that he doesn't love, talk about their wedding? Would he be happy? The answer was no, Eiri was pretty sure. But he still liked to think about it because it could have been different. Everything could have been different if only he could change those 'if onlys .

" Eiri, are you listening to me?" Amanda asked.

" No."

" Eiri, I was trying to tell you something about the wedding," Amanda whined, which irritated him.

" What do you have to tell me?" Eiri was annoyed by his fiancée.

" It is about the wedding shower," Amanda said, but she didn't finish her sentence. Half the time she never finished her sentences and it annoyed Eiri.

" What about the wedding shower?"

" Well I was thinking we need some entertainment."

" Why? And besides isn't a wedding shower just for girls. Why do I have to go?"

" Because you are my fiancé," She told Eiri in her high frilly voice, that seemed to reach a new level when she whined.

" Your point?" Eiri could see Amanda's smile flicker, but it was still there.

" Eiri, who would you want for entertainment? They can't be to expensive, so maybe a low key band," Amanda told Eiri.

" Do I look like I know any bands?"

" Oh Eiri don't be modest. You have a whole bunch of CD's on that one band that just came out. The one that is slowly becoming poplar. What is it called? B.. band something.

" Bad Luck," Eiri replied with out thinking.

" Ohh yes that one. Why don't we have them?"

" No," Eiri didn't want to see the boy, well he did, but it would most likely cause problems.

" Why not?"

" Because I said so."

" Well it doesn't matter because I want them at our wedding shower."

" Yes dear," Eiri told Amanda, he didn't want to fight with her. Partially because he hated fighting with her and he also wanted to see the boy.

Shuichi

Shuichi was standing in Touma's office, waiting for his best friends. It seemed like they took the elevator again, but Shuichi didn't mind. His friends had been watching him very closely to see how he would react, to make sure he didn't get hurt. Even though he didn't mind it at first, it had become positively irritating. Shuichi didn't need any help, he could deal with his pain on his own. Now since Shuichi had thought of this, all he had to do was tell his friends. Tell them to back off and leave him alone. He was a big boy and surprisingly enough, Shuichi did know how to take care of himself.

There was a couple of knocks at the door, and Touma told them to enter. Suguru and Hiro walked in the room, of course a little disheveled from their elevator ride. Shuichi knew how that went. Thinking this, caused Shuichi to smile , which surprised his friends because he didn't smile often ever since after the concert. His friends, though shocked, still walked into Touma's office and sat on the couch that was to the side and in front of his desk. As they sat down, Touma who had been looking at a magazine, put the magazine down and began to talk to the members of Bad Luck.

" You have a new gig," Touma was straight to the point.

" Where is it?" Hiro asked.

" Well it is my brother- in- laws wedding shower and I thought I would be kind enough to give you the job. They will pay you well," Touma told Bad Luck and Shuichi's heart broke at Touma's words. How could he possibly sing at Eiri's wedding shower.

" I don't think… we want to play there," Shuichi told Touma.

" I think you mean _you_ don't want to play there., but don't you think that your band members have a say?" Touma knew about Eiri and Shuichi's relationship.

" Cousin, if one member of Bad Luck is unwilling. We are all unwilling," Suguru was standing by his new friend's side . There was no way Suguru would let Touma get to Shuichi.

" Yeah what Suguru said," Hiro joined in.

" Well I don't think it is Bad Luck's prerogative to chose to not do this and put themselves in in a compromised position," Touma told the band and Shuichi knew that he was going to see Eiri at his party.

" I see then, that Bad Luck will have to be at your brother-in- laws wedding shower," Shuichi told him.

" Are you sure," Hiro asked his friend.

" No, but I know what I have to do," Shuichi told his friends.

"Good to see you know where you priorities lie," Touma told Shuichi.

" Cousin!" Suguru was out raged.

Eiri

Eiri was driving. He didn't know where he was driving, but he was driving. It was something that calmed him gone. He just let his car take him wherever and it wasn't a surprise that he found himself in front of Shuichi's apartment. He had often wound up in front of Shuichi's apartment during the last couple of months. It was a place that he went when he was lonely or just needed to think. It was also amazing that no one noticed their visitor, because the last thing Eiri wanted to be, was called a stalker. He had been called a lot of things in the past and stalker wasn't one of them. He hoped that he would never be called one of them, even if he sort of was a stalker.

Eiri was contemplating about himself being a stalker when his cell phone went off. Looking down at the phone he saw the name that flashed. It was Touma.

" What?" Eiri asked.

" The dirty deed is done, master," Touma was trying to be funny, but he wasn't succeeding.

" Touma, no matter how much you wish, I will never be your master."

" Ohh darn , Eiri. I guess I will just have to stick with my fantasies," Touma said in a joking tone, but Eiri had a feeling he was telling the truth.

" I am hanging up now," Eiri told him, he had found out everything that he needed to know.

" Oh well you must be warming up to me because you never tell me that you are going to hang up, you just do it," Touma told Eiri, but he had already hung up.

Shuichi

Shuichi was laying in his bed. It was a place where he went when he had a lot to think about. He had been there quite frequently and he was getting sick of it. Sick of his room and sick of thinking. He couldn't believe that Eiri was getting married. He wasn't supposed to get married. They were supposed to get together and forgive each other for all that had been done. But no, life didn't work that way and he was going to be forced to work at Eiri's wedding Shower. Euhhh, how awful would that be? Shuichi would have to look at that beautiful face and try to forget it once more. You know, it was amazing how much Shuichi had tried to forget Eiri, but he couldn't. Forgetting someone as gorgeous as Eiri was difficult, especially when you have to see them again. Shuichi was not very happy with this. He hated how Eiri controlled his thoughts, when the man wasn't even in his life anymore. He hated that he missed Eiri. And he hated that Eiri had the nerve to get married. _Who does he think he is? _Shuichi asked himself, but he knew it wasn't all Eiri's fault, it was also his . He should have told Eiri. He should have never been ' Maiko' in the first place. It was all because of that stupid dare. It was all because of Hiro. But Shuichi couldn't blame Hiro for his problems and he didn't.

Shuichi sat up abruptly, after thinking about not blaming Hiro. He just got an idea for his song, an inspiration. He was going to sing the most amazing song at Eiri's wedding shower and blow him away. Eiri would be begging Shuichi to come back to him. Begging him for forgiveness for cheating. And forgetting about the whole " I am a boy, but I was dressed as a girl because of a bet, thing" . Shuichi was going to make Eiri want him. All he had to do was come up with a song that conveyed emotion, but had a hot dance beat . Yeah, that was all he had to do!! Shuichi was excited, he was going to make Eiri want him. Screw Amanda Gautier.

Eiri

The wedding shower was tomorrow and Eiri was nervous. He was going to see the brat for the first time in two months and he was scared. He didn't know if he could handle it. He didn't know if he could keep himself in check. Even now he had to constantly remind himself that he was dating Amanda, and that Shuichi was just a fling. A one time moment, that would never happen again. Eiri was trying so hard to convince himself that, but he didn't know if he could. He didn't know if he could handle seeing Shuichi, with out kissing him . It was sad to say, but he missed the boy. He missed the boy, but he wouldn't let his pride down and apologize for cheating. Shuichi had to apologize first and then maybe he would get down on his knees and beg for Shuichi to take him back.

Hiro

Hiro was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. He was worried for his friend. Shuichi was starting to crack under emotional pressure. He didn't know if his friend could take it any longer, especially since they had to play at Eiri's wedding shower. Flipping through the channels once again, he saw that there was nothing on. Nothing to distract him from thinking about his friend. He couldn't help it after all it was his best friend.

" Hiro you are going to use up the batteries if you don't stop changing the channel," Hiro looked over at Suguru who had sat down next to him.

" Ohh sorry. Were you watching something?"

" Yeah, you," Suguru moved closer to Hiro and then kissed him softly on Hiro's lips, " You know you shouldn't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles on your gorgeous face."

" Well I can't help it," Hiro defended.

" I know. It is in your nature to be kind hearted, but you have to relax. Everything will be alright," Suguru told Hiro as he kissed him again.

" How do you know?"

" I don't, but usually everything turns out okay. All we have to do is wait it out. Look what happened to us. We are fine, are we not?"

" Good point, ohh mighty wise Suguru," Hiro laughed.

" Hmm last night it was ohh mighty sexy, hot Suguru. I think I like that one better," Suguru kissed Hiro on his lips again, but this time it was stronger, filled with passion.

" Well you can be the ohh mighty hot, sexy, wise Suguru. Is that okay, baby?"

" I suppose."

" You suppose?" Hiro asked and Suguru nodded, " Well maybe we can add a couple more things to your name tonight."

"Now that is my kind of plan. Maybe we can even add to your name," Suguru told him.

" My name?"

" Yeah."

" What is my name?"

" Ohh mighty Hiro that worries too much," Suguru told him.

" Yuck that is not a sexy name. I guess we have to work on that tonight, eh?"

" Of course, ohh mighty Hiro who is slightly more sexy, but still worries to much."

" Slightly that is it?"

" Yep, you are going to have to prove you name to me," Suguru laughed, but was dragged to the bedroom where Ohh mighty Hiro who is slightly sexy, but still worries to much went to OHH MY GOD HIRO( pant pant) RIGHT THERE!!

* * *

Did you like it? I hoped so. Keep reviewing please!! Love you all!


End file.
